Coeur en argent
by Thunder-Death
Summary: L'été de sa cinquième année change la vie de Harry Potter, adolescent calme et silencieux... La meute de Greyback passe un accord avec Dumbledore pour protéger Poudlard. Que va t-il se passer ?
1. WARNING

Attention âme sensible !

Mention de viol dans l'un des chapitres.


	2. Différence

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **Chapitre 1 : Différence.**

L'année s'annonçait spéciale pour le jeune Harry, un élève de première année, dans le nouveau établissement scolaire. Pourtant il ne se sentait pas excité d'apprendre la magie ni même de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Le jeune Harry aimait son isolement, être dans son environnement calme. Il était introverti et réservé. Harry avait pris le soin de cacher son hideuse cicatrice qui ornait sur son front. Ses cheveux étaient longs, ils étaient attachéd en queux de cheval. Ses yeux verts fixaient sans joie le quais bondé. Il haïssait la foule, c'était si intense.. Et ça lui coupait la respiration. Pour les élèves de Poudlard, cette année était également spéciale puisque le héro du monde sorcier allait entrer dans sa première année. Étudiants comme professeurs l'attendaient.

Quand le train s'arrêta, il descendit gardant son drôle de chapeau vert et jaune sur la tête. Les autres enfants l'observaient bizarrement pour certains et avec dégoût pour d'autres. Harry s'assit avec trois autres personnes dans une barque qui avançait magiquement et surtout lentement. Le mouvement l'agaçait bien que personne ne semblait le remarquer. Dès qu'il posa un pied sur la terre, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Il n'aimait pas la proximité des gens autour de lui. Une vieille femme à l'allure sévère prit le relai, elle leur fit un discours et les mena ensuite dans une grande salle. Cette dernière était assez grande pour acceuillir plus de quatre cent élèves et une dizaine de professeurs.

Et la répartition commença. Il attendit patiemment fixant un point invisible, son nom le ramena à la réalité. Il avança rapidement vers le tabouret laissant la population étudiante le détaillait. Harry portait l'uniforme de l'école, un étrange chapeau lui servait de couvre chef. Il était assez petit pour son âge, assez pâle et assez mince. Il ferma les yeux quand l'entité tomba sur sa tête. Les minutes passèrent sans que personne ne réagisse, ils chuchotaient et murmuraient sans cesse le pointant du doigt. La voix ancienne et apaisante du choixpeau fouillait et réfléchissait, finalement elle cria quelque chose. Il enleva l'entité la déposant sur le tabouret, il marcha d'un pas tranquille vers la table des verts et argents.

La répartition reprit quelques minutes plus tard. Le jeune Harry avait cessé d'écouter, il avait la tête posée sur ses bras et semblait dormir. Il ne mangea pas, il se leva uniquement quand le repas fut fini. Les donjons étaient un lieu spécial, cela se voyait, Harry aimait cette drôle de sensation. La salle commune des Serpentard étaient magnifique ; contrairement aux autres maisons, ils pouvaient avoir une chambre pour eux-même ou à plusieurs. Il était possible de mélanger les années. Harry n'eut que très peu de choix, il rejoignit la chambre de garçons plus âgé que lui. La première année déballa ses affaires : ses livres, ses crayons, ses carnets de dessin, ses vêtements, ses cahiers, son sac, sa trousse, sa trousse de toilette, ses produits pour se laver, un peigne, des chapeaux etc. Il rangea soigneusement sous les regards surpris des plus vieux.

Il se coucha une heure plus tard, vêtu d'un pyjama de panda, fatigué. Le jeune Harry se réveilla comme à son habitude à cinq heures. Les autres aînés dormaient encore, il prépara ses affaires et fila à la douche. Harry ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, il attrapa son sac et le vérifia. Par la suite, le jeune garçon prit quelques uns de ses livres et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il y avait d'ailleurs un homme encore en pyjama debout au plein milieu.

 _‹‹ Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir que vous faîtes debout à cette heure-ci ? ››_ demanda t-il.

 _‹‹ Je me réveille toujours à cinq heures. ››_ répondit Harry confus.

Severus Snape observa le jeune garçon sans un mot. Hier, il avait été surpris par la répartition. Le jeune ne s'était pas plaint de devoir déménager dans la chambre de quelques uns de ses aînés. De plus il se réveillait à cinq heures alors que certains avaient dû mal à se réveiller à sept heures. Severus se pinça les lèvres, il recommanda au jeune serpent d'aller déjeuner à sept heures moins dix dans la granfe salle puis le professeur de potion et directeur de la maison serpentard repartit dans ses appartements.

Les premières semaines se passèrent rapidement pour le jeune Harry qui avait le don d'ignorer les gens qui l'harcelaient constamment. Il travaillait dès qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire tout le temps, de plus il travaillait non seulement les matières de Poudlard mais aussi les matières telles que les langues, les sciences etc. Harry s'asseyait souvent sur son lit passant beaucoup de temps dans la même pièce, ne sortant que très peu, il ne parlait jamais aux autres.

Halloween. Harry était resté dans le dortoir des Serpentard, au final toute la maison resta dans la salle commune. Au début, Harry avait simplement dis qu'il ne souhaitait pas fêter Halloween. Puis les premières années décidèrent de rester avec lui suivis par les deuxièmes et troisièmes années. Les aînés, quant à eux, choisissèrent d'alerter le directeur de leur maison afin qu'il ne s'étonne pas de leur absence. Ainsi cette nuit là, personne ne vit les Serpentard. Cette même nuit, trois Gryffondor combattirent un troll.

Les semaines passèrent jusqu'à Noël où Harry resta à Poudlard. Il était le seul Serpendard pour les vacances ; il y avait trois Poufsouffles, deux Serdaigle et un Gryffondor. Ils mangèrent ensemble à chaque repas, parfois en silence. Les vacances passèrent rapidement comme le reste de l'année. Malgré les points gagnés par le trio d'or, Serpentard gagna la coupe des quatre maisons. Le jeune Harry ne vivait pas avec sa famille, et cela depuis des années, il vivait seul. Le jeune Harry changeait d'endroit tous les trois jours pour éviter de se faire voler ou attaquer. C'était déjà arrivé. Il passa à Gringotts quand il reçut une lettre de la part des Gobelins. Le jeune Harry apprit l'identité de son vrai père ainsi que la véritable histoire de sa mère.

Il fêta ses douze ans seul dans sa petite cabane dans la forêt. Il reçut des cadeaux venant de ses camarades de Serpentard.

 _Je devrais les remercier._ Songea Harry en se demandant s'il devait du côté sorcier - vieillissant - ou non magique - moderne - le deuxième semblait une meilleure option. Les vacances du jeune Survivant furent paisibles. Il revint ainsi à Poudlard pour sa seconde année. Il n'avait pas lu les lettres envoyés par des personnes malveillantes -qui l'insultaient parce qu'il était à Serpentard- et il avait dû entendre les hurleurs. Les mots étaient durs et blessant. Comment pouvaient-ils dire de pareilles horreurs à un enfant de douze ans ?

La deuxième année fut paisible pour le jeune garçon malgré que le reste de l'école avait commencé à l'insulter parce qu'il avait démontré sa capacité à parler aux serpents. Ainsi, le jeune Harry errait dans les couloirs du château alors qu'il devrait être en potion. Il était boulversé par les paroles des personnes autoue de lui. Pourquoi se basaient-ils sur des préjugés ? C'était une capacité comme une autre. Il s'en fichait si c'était comme celle de Voldemort. En explorant le château, il trouva un passage secret qui le mena dans une salle secrète. Il y avait le tableau du Fondateur de la maison Serpentard, Salazar Serpentard.

Harry explora sans s'en rendre compte les lieux durant deux journées entières ; il discute par ailleurs avec le basillic protecteur de Poudlard. Puis quand Salazar suggéra de refaire son apparition, Harry décida de rentrer dans l'antre des serpents où l'inquiétude avait atteint son paroxysme. Marcus Flint l'emmena immédiatement voir Snape dès qu'il posa un pied à l'intérieur. Harry fronça les sourcils face aux questions de son professeur.

 _‹‹ Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé. J'ai beaucoup parlé à Salazar et j'ai exploré sa chambre. ››_ répondit honnêtement le jeune serpent.

 _‹‹ Salazar Serpentard ?! ››_ s'étrangla Marcus, personne ne savait où était son tableau.

Le jeune Harry hocha la tête. Il reçut, au final, une seule retenue avec le prof de potion. Pour les vacances de la seconde année, lors d'une pleine lune, il fit une mauvaise rencontre. Harry, jeune loup-garou, rencontra un vieux loup solitaire. Ce dernier avait été seul trop longtemps, banni de son ancienne meute depuis trente ans, le loup solitaire avait flairé le plus jeune. Harry passa ses vacances à lui échapper, il ne put que soupirer de soulagement quand sa troisième année commença. Un peu répis.

Selon les journaux, un serial killer nommé Sirius Black serait en fuite. Harry apprit qu'il avait été le gardien secret de ses parents, que c'était son parrain et... surtout qu'il **n'** avait **pas** eu de procès. Quelle était cette justice ? De plus, pour le plus jeune, il ne ressemblait pas à un serial killer. Les sorciers policiers devraient revoir leur définition ou peut-être l'apprendre. Remus Lupin, son nouveau professeur de Défense, était meilleur que le pédophile de sa seconde année. Remus était le seul qui savait que le père de Harry n'était pas James, et que Harry était né loup-garou.

Remus Lupin avait passé des années en tant que nomade faidant des thérapies dans des meutes russes et japonaises. Il fuyait par ailleurs son compagnon depuis des années suite à un accident, par extension son ancienne meute commandée par Fenrir Greyback l'Alpha de son compagnon. En venant à Poudlard, il rencontra le jeune Harry. Il l'aidait de mieux qu'il le pouvait à chaque fois à la grande confusion de Severus. Plus tard, ils apprirent que Sirius Black était innocent. Le véritable coupable fut capturé (dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de troisièmes années) et jugé, Sirius fut blanchi. Il était actuellement en train de récupérer.

Pour les vacances de troisièmes année, Remus disparut une nouvelle fois de la circulation pour faire une nouvelle thérapie, cette fois dans la meute d'un certain Dimitri. Quant à Harry, ce dernier réussit à passer incognito : il alla au Japon. À sa quatrième année, il fut forcé à entraîner dans un tournoi. La première tâche consistait à prendre le faux œuf doré du dragon. La dragonne protégeait ses petits, Harry avait opté pour l'option... Parler en fourchelangue. Il obtint des mauvaises notes même s'il avait obtenu l'œuf sans devoir faire quelque chose de dangereux.

La deuxième épreuve fut rapide, Harry ne savait pas bien nagé donc il avait abandonné. Juste avant la deuxième épreuve, le jeune loup garou avait réussi à ne pas aller au bal de Noël. La sous directrice devait avouer que c'était un exploit. Pour la troisième épreuve, le Serpentard partit en dernier à cause de son faible score. Il passa facilement (merci Serpentard) les différents obstacles usant de ses talents de chasseur pour s'en sortir. En saisissant la coupe avec les autres champions, ils furent transportés dans le cimetière où un fou tenta de les tuer.

Ils réapparurent sain et sauf à Poudlard avec la coupe, Harry avait subi le doloris tout comme Viktor. Ils furent pris immédiatement en charge. Il passa cinq semaines à l'hôpital magique à envoyer balader des fanatiques et les journalistes. Harry était heureux que Nott et Malfoy lui envoyaient les cours qu'il manquait. Pour les vacances de sa quatrième année, le vieux loup le trouva et le traîna dans sa caverne. Il passa l'été en compagnie du vieux loup.

Harry décida de participer au programme d'échange avec Dumstrang donc il passa la moitié de l'année avec Sergeï et l'autre moitié à Poudlard. Ses camarades de cinquième année lui racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé durant son absence. Une employée du ministère était venue à Poudlard en tant que professeur, elle avait fini **GRANDE INQUISITRICE**. Puis le trio d'or aurait formé AD pour remplacer les cours de la femme Crapaud.

L'été avant sa sixième année boulversa complèrement la vie de Harry.


	3. Accord de Poudlard

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Review.

 **Maud (guest) :**

Merci pour ta review.

Je ne voulais pas suivre le canon.

 **Chapitre 2 : Accord de Poudlard.**

Tic tac.

Le célèbre loup garou Fenrir Greyback avait les jambes croisées, il était confortablement assis dans un fauteuil. Ses trois bêtas - Lucifer, Mars, Kali- étaient éparpillés dans la pièce. L'alpha grogna, ces sorciers étaient en retard. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, il ne pouvait pas perdre du temps. De plus, il avait plusieurs choses à faire tel que chasser pour permettre à sa meute de se nourrir.

Tic tac.

La porte s'ouvrit, Remus Lupin entra en premier ignorant les occupants de la pièce. Il semblait en colère contre quelque chose ou contre quelqu'un. Fenrir détailla silencieusement l'oméga : il n'était plus un gâchis comme il y a plusieurs années. Remus avait changé. Lucifer observait son compagnon, il avait tellement changé. Remus croisa les bras ayant croisé le regard de Fenrir et de Lucifer.

Tic Tac.

Severus Snape, professeur de potion, les foudroya du regard. Minerva Mcgonagall, sous directrice et également professeure, soupira. Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, s'assit derrière son bureau conscient du silence religieux. Remus ferma les yeux très calme, il était en colère Dumbledore pour l'avoir forcé à venir. Son loup intérieur quémandaient des pâtisseries. Lui aussi était devenu accro.

 _‹‹ Remus je... ››_ commença Albus gentimment.

 _‹‹ Tu m'as obligé à venir. Continue ta phrase et sorcier ou pas... J'abandonne le contrôle de ma magie. ››_ coupa brusquement Remus faisant involontairement frissonner Severus et Albus.

 _‹‹ Très bien. ››_ céda Albus ne voulant pas répéter l'accident de l'année dernière.

Les autres loup-garous étaient confus tandis que Fenrir était pensif. Le vieux directeur commença à parler, il argumenta avec Fenrir pendant plus deux heures pour parvenir à un accord. Remus écoutait d'une oreille distraite jouant à Candy Crush Saga.

 _‹‹ Remus.. Sais-tu où se trouve Harry ? ››_ demanda le vieux directeur en se tournant vers lui.

 _‹‹ Non. Laissez le tranquille.››_ cassa Remus.

 _‹‹ Maudit Potter. Ce sale gosse est comme... ››_

Severus ne termina pas sa phrase, la température de la pièce avait dangereusement chuté. Il rencontra le regard noir de Remus qui avait cessé de prêter attention à son jeu. La magie du loup garou était en train de l'étouffer, Lucifer se leva pour intervenir avant que ça dégénère.

 _‹‹ Vous pourriez croire que je vais le tuer ou que je perds contrôle... ››_ La voix du loup garou était dangereuse. _‹‹ ... Mais Sergeï m'a appris à montrer l'intention de tuer... C'est fort utile. ››_

 _‹ Severus cesse donc de parler comme ça de Lily et James. ››_ gronda Minerva provoquant un rire moqueur de Remus.

Ce dernier relâcha la pression, il riait. Personne ne savait pourquoi il riait. Remus ne leur dirait pas. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Le loup garou quitta la pièce rapidement, Lucifer se précipita à sa suite. Fenrir n'intervint pas sachant que ça devait arriver un moment ou un autre. Dans le plus grand des calmes, ils passèrent à l'accord. Les deux parties signèrent magiquement, l'esprit de Poudlard en était le témoin.

Il partait à grande enjambée vers le portail du château, Lucifer le poursuivait. Il le rattrapa et bloqua son chemin. Remus grogna fixant son compagnon, pourquoi était-il là ? Lucifer le fixa avec tristesse, l'accident les avait distancé. Il maudissait l'accident. S'il avait eu une autre réaction ce jour-là... Il se pinça les lèvres.

 _‹‹ Je suis désolé. ››_ s'excusa avec sincérité Lucifer.

Remus ne dit rien. Il le dépassa sans un mot ignorant ses excuses. Personne ne vit l'éclair de bonheur dans ses iris alors qu'il disparaîssait. Lucifer se laissa tomber, il soupira triste que son compagnon n'ait rien dis. Mars et Kali le rejoignirent et l'aidèrent à se relever. Il était temps qu'ils reviennent à la meute. Fenrir ordonna à ses bêtas de partir devant, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il pista l'odeur de Remus, il le trouva à un kilomètre de sa position. Remus l'avait immédiatement senti dès son arrivé, il s'était tendu. Fenrir était un Alpha après tout donc c'était légitime.

 _‹‹ Tu comptes nous fuir longtemps ? ››_

demanda Fenrir.

 _‹‹ Même si tu es en colère contre Lucifer, tu ne pourras ignorer longtemps ton instinct. Ça te fera mal. ››_ continua l'alpha dans l'espoir.

 _‹‹ Qui a dit que j'étais en colère contre lui ? ››_ demanda à son tour Remus.

 _‹‹ Tu n'es plus ? ››_ demanda surpris l'alpha ne s'y attendant pas. _‹‹ Pourquoi restes-tu hostile ? ››_ _‹‹ Je.. Je ne peux pas recommencer comme ça.. Et j'ai encore des thérapies à faires. ››_ bredouilla Remus en détournant la tête.

 _Thérapies ? Donc ça veut dire qu'il a été dans différentes meutes. C'est une bonne chose._ Pensa Fenrir en s'approchant du loup.

 _‹‹ Ce n'est pas une raison. ››_ L'aveu de Remus stoppa les pas de l'Alpha. Fenrir n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

 _‹‹ Je croyais qu'il me détestait. ››_ _‹‹ Il a longtemps regretté sa réaction. Il s'en ait voulu. J'ai dû le forcer à manger, à le faire avancer. ››_ informa honnêtement Fenrir.

Il n'eut aucune réponse de Remus. L'alpha s'approcha lentement de lui, il lui attrapa le cou, l'odeur de l'oméga atteignit ses narines. Il lui murmura plusieurs mots avant de s'éloigner. Fenrir retourna à sa meute ne se doutant pas que pour la première fois depuis des années Remus avait pris une décision. Le loup garou marchait doucement en direction du camp de la meute suivant l'odeur de Fenrir.

Lucifer était assis sur un tronc d'arbre non loin du campement quand une odeur familière l'assaillit. Remus s'approcha de lui et s'arrêta. Son centre grogna, Remus invoqua des pâtisseries et se mit à manger sous les yeux éberlués de son compagnon. Remus lui tendit une pâtisserie qu'il attrapa maladroitement.

 _‹‹ Merci. ››_ remercia le bêta.

 _‹‹ J'accepte tes excuses Lucifer. De toute façon ça fait longtemps que je t'ai pardonné. ››_ chuchota l'oméga.

Lucifer sourit timidement, Remus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils mangèrent des pâtisseries bien que Lucifer se demandait depuis quand il était devenu accro aux pâtisseries. Fenrir trouva son bêta en compagnie de son compagnon, il sourit et laissa seuls.


	4. Quoi

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **3\. Quoi.**

 **Localisation : Poudlard.**

Il ferma les yeux ignorant les bruits autour de lui, il avait mal à la tête. Il ne pourrait pas prendre des médicaments sans causer du grabuge autour de lui, principalement parce que les sorciers ne savaient ce qu'étaient les médicaments. L'adolescent portait des vêtements chauds sous l'uniforme. Le directeur termina son discours commençant un nouveau, son ouï entendit ce que le directeur disait. Il y avait la célèbre meute de Fenrir Greyback qui restera toute l'année à Poudlard. Le jeune loup-garou grommela n'aimant pas cette situation. Remus Lupin soupira aux côtés de son compagnon Lucifer, il ne regardait personne sauf Harry au loin à la table des Serpents. Son alpha, Fenrir, huma l'air surpris de sentir une odeur de loup garou. Il tourna la tête dans la même direction de Remus trouvant facilement le jeune loup garou. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne leur avait rien dis sur la présence du loup garou dans sa propre école ? Peut-être qu'il ne le savait pas. C'était un adolescent de seize ans, en sixième année, de Serpentard. Il était.. le survivant lui-même ! Fenrir avait entendu de nombreuses rumeurs sur le survivant. En le voyant pour la première fois, l'alpha savait qu'il était différent de ce que les journaux racontaient. Le discours fini, ils allèrent s'installer à leur table privé près des portes. Les élèves chuchotaient et murmurairent à propos des loups garou. Harry posa sa tête sur ses bras fermant les yeux à nouveau ne touchant pas à la nourriture. Le silence n'avait pas duré. Le volume de la salle hurlait contre ses oreilles. Le jeune loup garou finit par se lever discrètement pour se rendre dans les donjons sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition.

 _2 Septembre._

Le premier cours de la journée était potion à la plus grande horreur des Gryffindor. Harry s'installa comme à son habitude au fond de la salle, chaque année c'était la même chose. Les deux heures se passèrent rapidement, le jeune homme se rendit ensuite en Rune jusqu'à midi. Il alla ensuite en métamorphose de quatorze heures à seize heures. Alors que certains avaient encore des cours, le serpent se rendit dans le parc pour profiter du calme.

 _‹‹ Harry ! ››_ entendit-il.

Il s'arrêta. Remus le rattrapa rapidement accompagné de deux personnes. Harry lui lança un regard perplexe. Ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble.

 _‹‹ Comment vas-tu ? ››_ demanda Remus pour débuter la conversation.

 _‹‹ Bien. ››_ mentit Harry ne voulant pas répondre aux questions du vieil ami de sa mère. _‹‹ Et toi ? ››_ demanda t-il à son tour.

 _‹‹ Bien ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter. Oh ! Je te présente Lucifer, mon compagnon, et Fenrir mon alpha. ››_ répondit Remus excité.

 _‹‹ Ravi. ››_ dit Lucifer en souriant.

 _‹‹ De même louveteau. ››_ répondit l'alpha un sourire aux lèvres.

Remus jeta un œil sur le fils de sa vieille amie, il soupira doucement. Harry continua de marcher perdu dans ses pensées, il espérait que Remus et ses deux amis ne posent pas les questions qui fâchent. Harry enfourcha ses mains dans ses poches.

 _‹‹ Harry tu sais qu'avec des loup garous ici.. Tu ne passeras plus inaperçu. ››_ souffla finalement Remus au bout de quelques longues minutes.

 _‹‹ Je sais. Ça ne changera rien à rien Remus. Les insultes seront les mêmes simplement amplifié. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai l'habitude. ››_ répondit Harry.

Lucifer et Fenrir haussèrent un sourcil à cela. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Par sa posture et son comportement, Fenrir pouvait dire avec certitude que l'adolescent a eut une enfance rude. Les deux loup garous se mirent en retrait quand les deux autres commencèrent à s'éloigner pour une conversation privée. Quand ils furent suffisamment loin de Lucifer et Fenrir, ils commencèrent à parler.

 _‹‹ Que s'est-il passé cet été ? ››_ demanda Remus d'un ton sérieux.

 _‹‹ Te souviens-tu du loup garou solitaire que je t'avais parlé ? Celui qui me suivait.. ››_ demanda l'adolescent d'un ton nerveux.

Les yeux de Remus s'élargirent en se souvenant du loup garou solitaire, son visage se décomposa ; il n'aimait le ton que Harry prenait. Que s'était-il passé ?

 _‹‹ Il m'a attrapé... ››_ commença Harry pâle. _‹‹ Après quelques jours.. Je me suis enfuis... ››_ termina t-il incapable de donner une explication.

 _‹‹ A t-il.. ? ››_ demanda Remus devenu pâle. Ses mains tremblaient, il ne voulait y croire.

Harry ne répondit pas le fixant droit dans les yeux. Remus éclata en sanglot, il prit le plus jeune dans les bras le serrant doucement. Ce fichu loup garou.. Il va le payer cher !

 _‹‹ Remus ne dit rien à personne. D'accord ? ››_ murmura le plus jeune.

 _‹‹ D'accord. ››_ Ils revinrent vers les autres loup garous. Le groupe revint tranquillement au château. Lucifer remarqua les yeux rougies de son compagnon et se demanda ce qu'il s'était passé.

 _10 Septembre_

Il porta une main à sa bouche jurant mentalement, il vomit son repas dans la cuvette des toilettes. Harry s'adossa contre le mur des toilettes du quatrième étage, il se frotta doucement le ventre. Il grimaça. Déjà qu'il ne mangeait pas énormement depuis son enfance, depuis un mois il mangeait encore plus sainement qu'il le faisait depuis sa deuxième année. Harry se frotta le front fatigué, aujourd'hui encore il voulait sécher mais il ne pouvait pas le faire tout le temps étant donné que cela éveillerait les soupçons.

 _13 Septembre_ _‹‹ Potter. Restez. ››_ ordonna la voix calme, sévère et glaciale du professeur de potion.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête redoutant ce moment. Les Gryffindor et les autres Serpentard se dépêchèrent de sortir de la salle de potion pour le prochain cours. Severus jeta un sort de silence sur la pièce après avoir fermé la porte.

 _‹‹ Asseyez-vous. Vous n'irez pas aux prochains cours. Vous avez déjà manqué plusieurs heures en peu de temps pour cause de "maladie". Je veux des explications Potter. ››_ déclara Severus en se plaçant devant lui.

 _‹‹ Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix monsieur.. Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de Remus. Ce n'est pas négociable. ››_ _‹‹ Bien. À ce soir à onze heures Potter. ››_ décida Severus libérant le jeune loup garou de la salle de classe. La rencontre se passa bien. Remus fut le soutien émotionnel de Harry, qui raconta les faits relatant à son été à son directeur de maison. Ce dernier fit un serment magique comme promesse de ne rien dire.


	5. Vérité et nouvelles mesures

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Review.

 **Maud (Guest)** : Ah.. Ah.. Tu verras. Tu es sur la bonne voie.

 **Mama-Milie :** De rien !

 **Chloe :** Merci pour ta review.

 **Stormstrooper2 :** Je ne veux pas tout révéler d'un coup, je laisse du suspense. Quant à tes supositions.. Non Fenrir n'est pas le père de Harry. Le père de Harry ne sera pas un caractère connu. Pour le viol.. Oui. C'est vrai. Et non Harry n'est pas lié au loup solitaire parce qu'il n'est pas son compagnon. Pour Remus et Lucifer.. Il s'est passé un accident que je mentionnerai plus tard. En tout cas, merci piur ta review.

 **(1)** Je ne peux pas.

 **(2)** Oui.

 **(3)** Non. J'aime parler allemand.

 **5\. Vérité** **et nouvelles mesures.**

Il regardait le paysage qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres, les premières du soleil étaient en train d'apparaître au loin. C'était sa seconde nuit blanche de la semaine, Harry se sentait très fatigué à cause de la grossesse. Il essayait de manger comme lui répétait souvent Remus pourtant il n'y arrivait pas. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé durant les vacances le hantaient. Les souvenirs de son enfance le hantaient toujours autant, cette fois-ci avec plus de force.

Harry ne comptait pas aller en cours, il comptait sécher les cours. C'était vendredi, demain c'était le weekend. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Le jeune loup garou ferma les yeux laissant la chaleur matînale du soleil le réchauffait. Les heures passèrent lentement, Harry fixait le ciel désormais bleu, n'écoutant pas les bruits de son ventre.

Le soir-même, Harry vint au dîner inconito pour bien manger malgré qu'il avait raté deux repas importants. Remus le trouva quelques dizaines de minute plus tard les toilettes en pleure. Il prit la décision de ramener le jeune adolescent avec lui dans les appartements de la meute. Fenrir ne fit aucun commentaire, Lucifer aida son compagnon à installer le jeune loup garou en détresse.

 _« Chut.. Harry.. Dis moi ce qu'il ne va pas.. »_

 _« Je ne peux.. Ich kann nicht... »_ **(1)** bredouilla Harry se mélangeant avec l'allemand surprenant Remus.

 _« Pourquoi ? »_ demanda Remus inquiet, il caressait les cheveux du jeune loup-garou.

 _« Pourquoi dois-je toujours souffrir ? »_

La voix brisée de Harry frappa de plein fouet la meute, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors les souvenirs l'heurtaient de plein fouet.

 _ **Flash Back.**_

 _Une paire de bras l'attrapa violemment et le tira contre un torse poilu et dur, le plus jeune lâcha un gémissement de douleur. Soudainement son dos heurta le tronc d'un arbre, un homme à peine vêtu attrapa d'une main son menton et l'embrassa de force. Sa langue pénétra avec force à l'intérieur de la bouche de Harry qui essayait de s'échapper._

 _Le loup garou solitaire était imposant et robuste, il empêchait tout mouvement de fuite. Il s'allongea sur Harry, ce dernier était à présent couché sur un lit de paille, Harry aperçut la lueur de folie et de plaisir dans les iris de l'inconnu._

 _Les cris et les pleures n'y faisaient rien, l'homme léchait chaque partie de son corps à son plus grand dégoût. Harry essayait de retirer les mains de l'homme en vain._

 _« Si jeune, si beau.. Dé-li-cieux. »_ _murmura le loup en s'attaquant aux vêtements du plus jeune._

 _Il arracha les vêtements de l'adolescent ignorant les coups, les cris et les pleures, il posa une main sur la bouche de l'adolescent, se positionna et... le viola._

 _ **Fin Flash Back.**_

Fenrir grimaça aux explications bafouiller de l'adolescent. Il savait qui était le loup solitaire. Il n'y avait pas de doute. Par ailleurs, _Werewolf Life_ avait publié il y a quelques années un article sur ce violeur de louveteau.

 _« ... Il est connu dans la communauté. »_ annonça doucement l'Alpha.

 _« Merde... Putain.. »_ jura Remus, ce qui était inhabituel dans son cas.

 _« Connais-tu Werewolf Life ? »_ demanda Lucifer à Harry.

 _« ... Non. »_ répondit honnêtement Harry un peu plus calme.

 _« Donc il y a... »_

Remus le coupa :

 _« Non. Harry est inscrit sous son nom de naissance. »_

Lucifer et Fenrir le fixaient désormais surpris. Le jeune loup garou s'assit doucement faisant attention à son ventre qui grossissait de jour en jour.

 _« Remus a raison. Ma mère n'a jamais aimé James.. Elle était qu'une 'conquête' pour lui. Elle a rencontré son compagnon - loup garou- au Japon, ce dernier l'a transformé. Je suis né loup-garou. »_ expliqua doucement Harry choquant les deux hommes.

Ils étaient sur le cul.

 _« Par contre, taisez-vous sur ces détails. Personne ne les connaît. »_ ordonna froidement Remus jetant un regard sous entendu à son compagnon qui levait les mains en signe d'excuse.

 _« Ceci, il va falloir prendre des mesures louveteau. Le loup solitaire va vouloir te reprendre si toi et ton bébé survivent à la grossesse. »_ interrompit Fenrir d'un ton sérieux.

 _« Que faire ? »_ demanda Harry lasse.

 _« Prend ta véritable identité louveteau. »_ proposa Remus.

 _« Es-tu sûr ? »_ demanda le jeune homme plutôt anxieux.

 _« À cent pourcent. »_

Lucifer intervint en demandant quel était le vrai nom de Harry. Ce dernier se présenta en tant que **"Yamamoto Haru".**

 _« Ensuite, tu devras rejoindre une meute. »_ fit remarquer Fenrir.

En vérité, ce dernier voulait à tout protéger le jeune loup garou. Il avait une dette envers le père (oui il le connaissait).

 _« Pourquoi pas la notre ? »_ proposa naturellement Remus.

 _« Ja. »_ **(2)** accepta Haru joyeusement.

 _« Euh.. Pourrais-tu arrêter de parler allemand à tout va ? »_

 _« Nein. Ich mag Deutsch sprechen.»_ **(3)** répondit Haru à la confusion de Remus, Fenrir traduisit pour les deux autres.

 _« Très bien Haru. »_

Fenrir ordonna à Lucifer et Remus d'aller au lit alors qu'il s'occupait de son nouveau membre de meute. La grande majorité des loup garous étaient couchés. Fenrir l'emmena dans une salle isolée que personne n'occupait.

Pour entrer dans une meute, il fallait _prendre l'odeur_ de l'Alpha. Cela signifiait que Fenrir allait uriner sur Haru dans sa forme lupine. Ils se transformèrent tous les deux, Haru se soumit quand Fenrir grogna pour imposer sa domination en tant que Alpha.

Il urina.

Par la suite, Fenrir lui dit d'aller se coucher avec les autres. Haru sera présenter le lendemain matin. Haru se coucha près de Remus, son loup intérieur le considérait comme un oncle.

Le lendemain matin, Haru rencontra le reste de la meute qui l'acceuillit joyeusement. Les médecins de la meute l'emmena passer des examens, Haru étant un oméga il devait être protéger.

 **XXX**

 _« Harry ! »_

hurla une voix féminine qu'il reconnait entre mille.

Haru était en train de traverser un couloir quand Ginny Weasley l'appela. Les Serpentard s'arrêtèrent regardant la Gryffindor se dandinait comme une dinde jusqu'au serpent. Ce n'était pas un secret, Ginny était amoureuse depuis longtemps de Harry Potter.

Bien évidemment, il ne s'était jamais considéré comme tel.

 _« Il y a un bal pendant les vacances de Noël. C'est le bal de Noël hi hi. Veux-tu être mon cavalier ? »_ demanda t-elle d'une voix agaçante.

 _« Non Weasley. »_ répondit d'un ton polaire Haru avant de passer son chemin laissant une statue gelée représentative de Ginny Weasley.

Un vent glacial passa, de la neige tomba, les rires des Serpentard brisèrent la glace.

Haru arriva au bureau du directeur, il avait actuellement un rendez-vous. Il allait parler avec Remus, Lucifer et Fenrir en soutien de son héritage, de son statut et de sa grossesse.

Il était nerveux.

 _« Entrez monsieur Potter. »_

 **XXX**

 _« Que veux-tu dire ? Parle donc ! »_ ordonna un homme grand et imposant en japonais.

 _« Le loup v-v-violeur a encore frappé ! Monsieur Alpha Fenrir Greyback nous a rapporté un viole sur l'un de ses nouveaux membres ! »_ informa le messager tremblant.

 _« Qui ? »_ demanda un peu plus calmement l'Alpha japonais.

 _« Harry Potter connu sous le vrai nom "Yamamoto Haru" »_ répondit-il en regardant ses notes.

 _« Mon demi-frère... Saru ! Met moi immédiatement en relation avec l'Alpha Greyback ! »_

 **XXX**

Remus mit la boîte dans la poubelle d'un geste tremblant. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'y croyait pas ses yeux. Était-il réellement possible ? Il ne voulait pas y croire pourtant le test lui disait le contraire.

 _« Remus... »_ entendit-il appeler Lucifer.

Il ne broncha pas. Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Remus secoua la tête essayant de paraître bien.

 _« Remus ! Ah tu es ici.. ! »_

Silence.

 _« Ouvre moi la porte. Dépêches toi. »_

Une mouche passa suivit par deux autres mouches. C'était probablement ses enfants mouches.

 _« S'il te plaît. »_ ajouta Lucifer au bout d'une longue minute.

Une colonie de mouche passa tranquillement.

Clic.

La porte s'ouvrit, le bêta se précipita vers son compagnon et l'embrassa.

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »_

 _« Je.. Je... Je.. suis enceinte. »_

Lucifer se figea. Il comprenait immédiatement la peur de Remus. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se répétent, il ne voulait pas faire de fausse couche.

 _« Cetre fois.. On y arrivera Remus.. Je te le promet. »_ murmura le bêta au creux de son oreille.

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Que va t-il se passer ?**

 **Qui est le père de Haru ?**

 **Qui est la famille de Haru ?**

 **Que fera le loup violeur ?**

 **Quelle est cette histoire de fausse couche ?**

 **À suivre.**


	6. Un frère ?

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des review.

 **stormtrooper2 :** _Ce loup solitaire est encore trop mystérieux... Pour la grossesse de Harry, il la caché avec un charme. Alors non il ne quittera pas Poudlard... Humm... Je ne dirais rien._

 **Mama-milie :** _Oui. Pauvre Remus._

 **lololitaoe :** _Merci._

 **TeZuKa j :** _Merci._

Bonne lecture.

 _Alors j'ai vu que je mettais tromper la dernière fois pour le numéro du chapitre donc cette fois c'est bien le chapitre cinq !_

 **5.** **Un frère ?**

Il posa une main sur son ventre pensif, le jeune homme avait apprit un sort médical qui lui permettait de déterminer le nombre et le sexe d'enfant dans son ventre. Malgré les évènements tragiques de sa vie, le jeune homme avait une chance incroyable ; celle de commencer une famille. Il ne souciait pas du père de son ou ses futur (s) enfant (s). En ouvrant les yeux, il surprit le couché du soleil. Le serpentard songeait au bal de Noël, il n'irait pas pourtant il semblait que le personnel de Poudlard l'avait rendu obligatoire. Le jeune loup-garou ferma les yeux à nouveau. Il se souvenait encore et encore des mauvais souvenirs qui hantaient tout le temps ses nuits. Haru réfléchissait aux prénoms qui pourraient convenir à son ou ses futur (s) enfant (s). À vrai dire, il connaissait pleins de prénoms qui iraient à merveille. Le jeune homme se leva, il enfila une veste pour le tenir chaud. Il commença à marcher dans les couloirs du château. Il avait été en cours toute la journée cachant bien évidemment son ventre avec un sort.

Remus était tombé récemment enceinte, il était très heureux pour lui puisque ce dernier avait une histoire tragique. La première fois que Remus était tombé enceinte, il était en septième année à Poudlard. Il connaissait déjà le nom de son compagnon bien qu'il ne le connaissait pas réellement, ce qui compliquait énormément les choses. Remus et Lucifer ne cessaient se disputer par _lettre_ (oui c'est beaucoup moins vocal.. voire pas du tout). Quand ils se voyaient, ils ne pouvaient même pas se parler sans crier au grand déplaisir de la meute. Leur relation était invivable. Remus ne voulait pas être un loup-garou, il refusait de l'accepter alors que Lucifer voulait l'aider au mieux. Malgré la relation chaotique, la grossesse avancée et les ennuis commençaient. Remus fut blessé lors d'une attaque de mangemort. À qui était réellement la faute ? Lucifer n'était pas sur les lieux mais les amis de Remus si. Le loup garou avait fait une fausse quelques jours plus tard, cet évènement l'avait boulversé. Lucifer l'avait accusé de la mort de l'enfant, si Remus n'avait été pris dans l'attaque.. Alors il n'aurait jamais fais de fausse couche. Le bêta n'aurait jamais dû dire cela. D'ailleurs il s'en voulait encore. Par contre, Lucifer ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était réellement passé le jour l'attaque.

Fenrir se décolla du mur rejoignant le jeune loup-garou, il avait été occupé avec ses louveteaux aujourd'hui laissant le commandement à ses bêtas. Lui et sa compagne avaient eu un moment à eux seuls et un moment en famille. Fenrir avait repris son devoir d'Alpha en apprenant une nouvelle. Un Alpha asiatique voulait le rencontrer pour _rencontrer Haru_ disait le messager. Donc Haru devait être présent pour la réunion. Fenrir s'arrêta en face de l'oméga fatigué.

 _« Un Alpha veut te rencontrer. »_ annonça t-il.

 _« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »_ demanda Haru.

 _« Je ne sais pas. Le rendez-vous se tient à Poudlard. Je pense que le bébé supporterait le porteloin.»_

 _« Effectivement. Par ailleurs, ce sont des bébés_fit Haru surprenant l'Alpha.

Il rigola et félicita le plus jeune bien qu'il maudissait le violeur dans son esprit. Il était temps que le violeur soit condamné à mort.

 **XXX**

Yamamoto Shinji était assis dans un fauteuil confortable attendant tranquillement l'alpha Fenrir Greyback et son nouveau membre de meute _Yamamoto Haru_ , son demi-frère. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres quand il sentit l'odeur mélangée dans celle de son petit frère. Était-il enceinte ? Oui, il l'était. Son sourire s'élargit en voyant la porte s'ouvrir.

 _« Bien le bonjour ! Cela fait un certain que je n'ai pas parlé anglais.. Je suis Shinji Yamamoto, Alpha de la meute Japonaise. »_ se présenta t-il.

 _« Fenrir Greyback alpha de la meute Anglaise. Et voici, je suppose donc, votre frère Haru. »_ présenta Fenrir en s'asseyant en face de Shinji.

 _« Oh oui. C'est lui. Je reconnais l'odeur de mon père. Il était un Alpha bénis par la lune avec deux compagnons ma 'mère' et la mère de Haru. »_ informa Shinji posant sa tasse de thé sur la table.

Fenrir sourit. Et la conversation entre les deux Alpha commença.

 **XXX**

Le Serpentard s'assit sur le banc à la table des serpents conscient de tous les regards. Des rumeurs circulaient comme quoi il serait un loup et aurait rejoint la meute. Dommage que les étudiants ne savaient pas que c'était vrai. Le directeur entra dans la salle suivit par Fenrir et un autre homme, ce dernier souriait étrangement. Il faisait presque peur. Le silence se fit automatiquement, Albus prit joyeusement la parole :

 _« Bonsoir cher élève ! J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer qu'une autre meute de loups va nous rejoindre cette année. La meute japonaise de Shinji Yamamoto. »_

Ils applaudirent en regardant les nouveaux venus entrer dans la salle. Le Serpentard répondit distraitement aux questions de ses camarades.

 **XXX**

Il s'assit au bord du lac en fermant les yeux. Ses doigts touchèrent le manche de la guitare, lentement Haru commença à jouer. Il ouvrit la bouche et la voix du jeune homme retentit :

 _Scream, shout, scream, shout._

 _We are the fallen angels_

 _Crie, hurle, crie, hurle._

 _Nous sommes les anges déchus_

 _We are the in between, cast down as sons of war._

 _struck the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn._

 _We won't cause the pain, of living out their own_

 _Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed_

 _Nous sommes les intermédiaires, relégués aux fils de la guerre._

 _Ravageant la terre comme des éclairs, en ce monde nous sommes déchirés._

 _Nous ne causerons pas la douleur, de vivre par nous-mêmes_

 _Réjouis-toi de qui tu es, nous savons que nos ailes sont imparfaites._

 _We're bored to death in heaven and all alone in hell_

 _We only want to be ourselves_

 _On s'ennuie à mort au paradis et tout seuls en enfer_

 _On veut seulement être nous-mêmes._

 _We scream, we shout_

 _We are the fallen angels_

 _We scream, we shout whoaa whoooaaa_

 _Too lost to sing alone_

 _No need to feel this sorrow_

 _We scream, we shout whoaa_

 _We are the fallen angels_

 _On crie, on hurle_

 _On est les anges déchus_

 _On crie, on hurle ohhh ohhh_

 _Trop perdus pour chanter seuls_

 _Pas besoin de ressentir cette peine_

 _On crie, on hurle ohhh_

 _On est les anges déchus_

 _Follow the morning star, on a land where darkness failled,_

 _The passion left unholy now you find yourself_

 _We have no where to go, no one to wish us well_

 _A crime to find a home, our stories they will tell._

 _Suis l'étoile du matin, sur une terre emplie de ténèbres_

 _La passion laissée impie, maintenant tu te trouves_

 _Nous n'avons nulle part où aller, personne pour nous souhaiter du bien_

 _Un crime de trouver une maison, nos histoires ils raconteront._

 _We're bored to death in heaven and all alone in hell_

 _We only want to be ourselves._

 _On s'ennuie à mort au paradis et tout seuls en enfer_

 _On veut seulement être nous-mêmes._

 _We scream, we shout_

 _We are the fallen angels_

 _We scream, we shout whoaa whoooaaa_

 _Too lost to sing alone_

 _No need to feel this sorrow_

 _We scream, we shout whoaa_

 _We are the fallen angels_

 _On crie, on hurle_

 _On est les anges déchus_

 _On crie, on hurle ohhh ohhh_

 _Trop perdus pour chanter seuls_

 _Pas besoin de ressentir cette peine_

 _On crie, on hurle ohhh_

 _On est les anges déchus_

 _Scream , shout_

 _We are the fallen angels._

 _Scream, shout whoaa whoooaaa_

 _Crie, hurle_

 _On est les anges déchus._

 _Crie, hurle !_

 _On est les anges déchus._

 _We scream, we shout_

 _We are the fallen angels_

 _We scream, we shout ohhh ohhh_

 _Too lost to sing alone_

 _No need to feel this sorrow_

 _We scream, we shout whoaa_

 _We are the fallen angels_

 _On crie, on hurle_

 _On est les anges déchus_

 _On crie, on hurle ohhh ohhh_

 _Trop perdus pour chanter seuls_

 _Pas besoin de ressentir cette peine_

 _On crie, on hurle ohhh_

 _On est les anges déchus_

 ** _[Fallen Angel by Black veil brides]_**

Lorsqu'il rouvrit ses yeux, il fut acceuilli par un sourire de son nouveau frère _Shinji._ Ce dernier le félicita bruyamment, il lui avoua qu'il était en train de le chercher quand il entendit sa sublime voix.

 _« Pourquoi tu me cherchais ? »_ demanda timidement l'oméga.

 _« Je me disais qu'on pourrait apprendre à se connaître. Tu es mon frère après tout. Nous avons des années à rattraper. Je te protégerai. »_ répondit honnêtement son frère en l'aidant à se lever.

 _« Allons-y. »_ acquiesça joyeusement Haru.

Shinji sourit et l'entraîna dans les appartements de sa meute.

 **Que se passera t-il ?**

 **Combien de bébé a t-il ?**

 **Qui est le fameux loup violeur ?**

 **Quand Harry/Haru accouchera ?**


	7. Naissance

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

Review.

 **Maud (guest) :** Ah. Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'allais trop vite. Merci pour la remarque ! J'essayerai de faire plus attention !

 **stormtrooper2 :** Oui c'est dur pour lui.

 **adenoide (guest) :**

Non.

Ils en souffrent oui.

Remus a fait une fausse couche à cause d'une attaque durant la guerre avec Voldy.

Harry a eut une vie merdique, oui on peut le dire. Harry est un oméga, il a été violé plusieurs fois avant de tomber enceinte.

Non. Harry sait qui était son père (seulement son nom).

Dumbledore a empêché à Remus de l'élever. Il lui a jamais dis où il avait mis Harry. Donc cela a rendu encore plus Remus misérable.

Étant donné que Harry accepte son loup, il y a aucune raison de _vouloir contrôler son loup_ car c'est une partie de lui.

Harry ne sera pas seul. Il sera protégé et sera soutenu.

Exactement.

Pour tes dernières questions, je vais les illustrer dans ce chapitre.

 **\- Thunder-Death -**

Bonne lecture.

 **6.** **Naissance.**

Il ne pouvait plus réellement suivre les cours cependant il avait demandé aux autres serpents s'ils pourraient prendre les notes pour lui. Haru avait décidé un soir de dire la vérité et l'unique vérité aux Serpentards. Par ailleurs, ces derniers avaient fais un serment magique. De plus ce n'était pas comme si les Serpentards allaient faire propager des rumeurs à l'encontre de l'un des leurs. Ils se protégeaient les uns et les autres.

La grossesse avançait, Haru apprenait à connaître son demi-frère bien que parfois il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Son demi-frère lui avait proposé une semaine auparavant s'il voulait apprendre la langue japonaise et les traditions japonaises, Haru avait accepté.

Et chaque soir, il repensait à ses conversations avec l'Alpha. Si Potter n'avait pas découvert que Lily avait eu un enfant avec quelqu'un d'autre, qui était un loup garou, alors il aurait vécu avec sa famille depuis le début.

L'adolescent ferma les yeux, il avait mal au ventre et n'en pouvait plus de vomir. Son ventre grossissait de jour en jour, il avait de plus en plus de mal à manger correctement à cause des cicatrices de son passé. Les cauchemars hantaient ses nuits, ses cris et ses pleures n'étaient guère entendus grâce au sortilège de silence qu'il jetait avant de s'endormir.

 _« Potter ? »_ demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il leva difficilement les yeux vers son interlocutrice, Daphné Greengrass, il aperçut son visage confus.

 _« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »_ demanda t-elle à l'adolescent solitaire.

En vérité, malgré les tendances solitaires de l'adolescent, les Serpentards avaient toujours gardé un œil sur lui pour éviter un évènement tel que celui en première année. Son tri à Serpentard avait été un choc pour les étudiants et le monde sorcier, certaines réactions avaient été dures et violentes.

 _« Non.. Non je ne vais pas bien.. C'est.. »_

Il s'interrompit lui-même les yeux écarquillés. Daphnée se précipita à ses côtés lui demandant ce qu'il n'allait pas.

 _« Je perds les eaux.. »_ murmura stupéfait Haru avant de comprendre pourquoi il était en train de perdre les eaux.

En partant du fait que son corps a été longuement martyrisé et brisé, que sa magie avait constamment soigné les pots cassés, que les cicatrices étaient restées, et que la grossesse d'un loup-garou durait moins de temps que celui d'un humain alors c'était tout à fait normal qu'il perdait les eaux.

 _« Greengrass s'il te plait aide moi. Je dois aller aux appartements de la meute. Je vais accoucher c'est urgent. »_

Ni une ni deux elle le soutint et l'aida à marcher dans les couloirs déserts jusqu'aux appartements où par chance un loup passait par là. Voyant le duo, il se précipita vers eux.

 _« Que se passe t-il ? »_

 _« Il va accoucher. »_ répondit Daphné alors que le serpentard soufflait difficilement.

Le loup les emmena dans les appartements vides, la meute étant partie chassée, il marmonna dans sa barbe et aida l'humaine à installer le jeune homme sur un lit.

 _« As-tu déjà mis au monde des enfants ? Au fait, je suis Thomas. »_

 _« Non pas vraiment mais j'ai vu comment les médecins faisaient. Daphné. »_

Il lui sourit. Il lui demanda alors de l'aider pour mettre au monde les enfants de Haru. Ce dernier respirait difficilement à cause de la douleur. Daphné commença à donner des conseils à Haru, Thomas se lava les mains et mit des gants.

 _« Pousse Haru ! »_

Et les cris commencèrent, les minutes s'écroulèrent, Daphné essayait de rassurer du mieux qu'elle pouvait le jeune loup-garou. La magie de ce dernier se manifesta lorsque les deux enfants sortirent, elle avait modifié la génétique des deux enfants. La pièce s'illumina, Poudlard réagit, et les pleures des enfants résonnèrent dans la salle.

 _« Qu'est-ce que.. ? »_

 _« Magnifique magie, merci Mère Magie pour ce cadeau inouï. »_ murmura Haru admiratif.

Daphné enroula les deux enfants dans une serviette pour les garder au chaud avant de les tendre à l'adolescent fatigué.

 _« Comment vas-tu les appeler ? »_ demanda t-elle curieuse.

 _« Perospero et Compote*. Ce sont des faux jumeaux. »_ répondit Haru.

Thomas nettoya le lit, il coucha les deux enfants dans un berceau qui venait d'apparaître. Daphné félicita Haru avant de partir annoncer la nouvelle aux Serpentards, elle salua Thomas et partit.

D'abord un petit mot sur la relation magique entre Harry/Haru et Mère Magie. Qui était Mère Magie ? Elle était la magie elle-même celle qui bénissait les enfants juste avant leur naissance. En réalité, la magie existait partout dans le monde contrairement à ce que pensaient les sorciers. Elle était présente dans les contes. Ainsi des personnages tels que le Père Noël ou encore le lapin de Pâque étaient capable d'exister et de remplir de joie tous les enfants du monde. Mère Magie aidait tous les enfants et adultes en difficultés comme le xas de Haru. La magie de ce dernier se manifestait par de simple cas de magie accidentelle. À cause du traitement qu'il recevait, sa magie le protégeait et le soigner mais cela ne suffisait pas. Mère Magie aida Haru le jours de ses dix ans en lui donnant un petit cadeau. Non seulement elle le protégeait, elle lui permettait de gagner une seconde vie ou du moins le début d'une vie. Mère Magie ne pouvait pas réellement intéragir à cause des lois qui existaient. Des lois que la Mort et Mère Nature régissaient. Autant que les sorciers croyaient que le jeune homme était leur sauveur, autant les créatures magiques savaient autrement.

Mais que savait-il ? Mystère, vous ne saurez rien du tout. Vous le verrez dans les autres chapitres.

Il était temps pour Haru de commencer une vie de famille, bien que son compagnon n'était pas encore là (ah! encore un autre mystère!), ce dernier allait l'aider à trouver confiance et élever les faux jumeaux. Ils s'étaient rencontrés un mois auparavant.

Fenrir entra le premier dans la pièce, il s'arrêta en voyant Haru coucher dans un lit et Thomas assis sur une chaise. Il ouvrit la bouche

 _« A-t-on manqué... »_

Fenrir fut coupé par un Remus surexcité :

 _« FÉLICITATION ! FAISONS LA FÊTE ! NOUS AVONS DES NOUVEAUX LOUVETEAUX DANS LA MEUTE ! OUHHHHHH »_

L'alpha éclata de rire, la meute cria, les jumeaux se réveillèrent et pleurèrent. Thomas donna les jumeaux à Haru pour qu'il s'en occupe.

 _« Oyé oyé habitants de Bagdad Aladin arrive, vous n'êtes, vous n'êtes pas de taille. Bandez les yeux à vos femme, elles vont tomber sous le charme, prétendant si tu l'es je te conseille de baisser les armes... »_ chantonnait Remus au milieu de la piste de danse.

Haru se retira au bout d'une heure et demie étant très fatigué. Il plaça un sort de silence dans la pièce avec des sorts de protections, et s'endormit. Il rêvait déjà de sa vie de famille...

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 *** Référence à One Piece.**


	8. Famille

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la proprieté de J.K Rowling.

Il a bugué. Du coup la fin du chapitre a été enlevé. Ça ne m'a pas plus. Bon les choses se sont améliorés. Bof.

 **7\. Famille.**

Perospero jouait joyeusement dans son berceau avec sa sœur Compote, tous les deux souhaitaient que leur mère soit là. Haru avait confié à Remus tandis qu'il allait en cours.

L'année se touchait bientôt à sa fin, les rumeirs circulaient, et Haru songeait à partir chez son frère. Fenrir avait déjà donné son avis. Tout ce qui lui importait, était sa protection. Son demi-frère sera capable de lui fournir une protection.

De plus, il y avait encore son compagnon que personne ne connaissait encore l'existence. Haru lui avait longuement parlé de sa vie comme il avait fait, ils avaient de nombreux points en commun : le rock'n'roll, les mangas et animes, les livres, les films...

Mais qui était-il ? Telle était la question.

Haru rentra de cours très ennuyé, les autres étudiants s'étaient acharnés sur lui pour lui poser des questions. Rahhh !

Il acceuillit joyeusement ses enfants les embrassant et les câlinants. Devait-il rester à Poudlard l'année prochaine ? Il n'en savait encore rien. Non.. son compagnon avait raison, il aurait une meilleure vie scolaire au Japon à l'académie magique de Osaka.

Le loup prépara deux biberons pour les jumeaux sous le regard attendri de Remus. Par ailleurs, ce dernier allait bientôt accoucher, selon une nurse ce serait pour début Août.

Pas besoin de préciser que Remus était aux anges.

Donc les grandes vacances arrivaient, Haru devait prendre la meilleure décision pour sa famille. Alors la décision fut rapidement prise, ils partaient au Japon. Ainsi il aura son frère et son compagnon en soutien.

Haru en fit part immédiatement à Fenrir qui lui répondit qu'ils allaient également à Osaka.

La Famille avec un grand F était plus importante.

Deux meutes et des avions, ça donnerait quoi ?

Le bordel. Shinji et Fenrir s'étaient organisés pourtant tout était parti en vrille. Résultat : une partie était en Chine, l'autre en Inde. Les Alphas ? Au Japon. Haru attendait nerveusement que l'avion se pose sur le sol japonais. Lui s'était retrouvé sans savoir comment en Inde avec une dizaine d'autres loups. Ses deux enfants avaient suscité les critiques des autres passagers mais il s'en foutait. Personne n'insultait **sa** Famille.

 **XXX**

Avaient-ils prévu un karaoké ? Non, absolument pas. Lucifer savait que Remus adorait chanter quelque soit la langue.

 ** _[Die Hörner Hoch by Feuerschwanz]_**

 _Komm wir ziehen mit der Horde, mit unsrer Heldenschar_

 _Wir stürmen wild nach vorne, so wie jedes Jahr_

 _Unsere Namen sind Legenden, die man ewig weiter trägt_

 _Komm wir tanzen, komm wir brennen - bis die Erde bebt_

La première fois que Lucifer avait entendu Remus chanter c'était lorsque ce dernier s'était saoulé dans un bar.

 _Im flackernden Schein des Feuers, wie die Krieger nach der Schlacht_

 _In mächtigen Gemäuern wird gesungen, wird gelacht_

 _So ein episches Gelange, steigt jedermann zu Kopf_

 _Macht das Horn zu unsrem Heiland, den Met zu unsrem Gott!_

Français, anglais, allemand... Rien ne semblait arrêter Remus. Lucifer souriait alors que Remus chantait en dansant.

 _Die Hörner hoch!_

 _Keine Mauer dieser Welt, die uns noch hält_

 _Die Hörner hoch!_

 _Die Götter haben uns auserkoren, drum hebt ein Horn_

 _Die Hörner hoch!_

 _Ja, da sind wir radikal, es klingt banal_

 _doch ein volles Horn ist mein heiliger Gral_

Il posa son verre d'alcool amusé.

 _Dort auf der grünen Insel haben wir eines wohl gelernt:_

 _Bei uns wird Lebenslust mit vollen Krügen hoch verhehrt_

 _Und wir schreien aus voller Kehle das jeder uns versteht:_

 _Der Korn ist meine Kirche, das Guinness mein Gebet!_

 _das Guinness mein Gebet_

 _das Guinness mein Gebet_

Et les gens autour d'eux se mettaient à chanter à la plus grande surprise du bêta.

 _Die Hörner hoch!_

 _Keine Mauer dieser Welt, die uns noch hält_

 _Die Hörner hoch!_

 _Die Götter haben uns auserkoren, drum hebt ein Horn_

 _Die Hörner hoch!_

 _Ja, da sind wir radikal, es klingt banal_

 _doch ein volles Horn ist mein heiliger Gral_

Remus ne pouvait pas boire donc il se saoulait à la chanson.

 _Und sollt' ich fallen, weint keine Träne um mich_

 _Sagt meinen Freunden, ich hab tapfer bis zum Ende gezecht_

 _Lasst mich zurück, auf meinem Schild_

 _Ich werde wiedergeboren_

 _aber nie wieder ohne mein Hor_ _n_

 _Die Hörner hoch!_

 _Keine Mauer dieser Welt, die uns noch hält_

 _Die Hörner hoch!_

 _Die Götter haben uns auserkoren, drum hebt ein Horn_

 _Die Hörner hoch!_

 _Ja, da sind wir radikal, es klingt banal_

 _doch ein volles Horn ist mein heiliger Gral_

Ah. La première chanson était finie. Lucifer demanda au serveur de remplir de nouveau son verre alors que Remus commençait à chanter une nouvelle chanson avec Haru. Ce dernier avait laissé ses louveteaux au bon soin de son frère.

 _ **[Binks no sake]**_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Binkusu no sake wo_

 _Todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Umikaze, kimakase_

 _Nami Makase_

 _Ah.. En japonais maintenant.._ pensa Lucifer surpris. Il ne savait pas que Remus parlait japonais.

 _Shio no mukou de_

 _Yuuhi mo sawagu_

 _Sora nya, wa wo kaku_

 _Tori no uta_

 _Sayonara minato_

 _Tsumugi no sato yo_

 _"Don" to icchou utao_

 _Funade no uta_

 _Tout le monde chante la musique. Elle doit être connue._ Pensa t-il en se grattant le dos.

 _Kinpa-ginpa mo_

 _Shibuki ni kaete_

 _Oreiachya yuku zo_

 _Umi no kagiri_

 _Binkusu no sake wo_

 _Todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Warera kaizoku_

 _Umi watteku_

Il posa son verre sur la table, il ferma les yeux laissant les voix le transporter dans un autre monde.

 _Nami wo makura ni_

 _Negura wa fune yo_

 _Ho ni hata ni_

 _Ketateru wa dokuro_

 _Arashi ga kitazo_

 _Senri no sora ni_

 _Nami ga odoru yo_

 _Doramu narase_

 _Okubyou kaze ni_

 _Fukarerya saigo_

 _Asu no asahi ga_

 _Nai ja nashi_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

Et les voix résonnèrent ensemble. Quelle belle magie.

 _Binkusu no sake wo_

 _Todoke ni yuku yo_

 _Kyou ka asu ka to_

 _Yoi no yume_

 _Te wo furu kage ni_

 _Mou are nai yo_

 _Nani wo kuyoku yo_

 _Asu mo tsuku yo_

 _Binkusu no sake wo_

 _Todoke ni yuku yo_

 _"Don" to icchou utaou_

 _Unaba no uta_

 _Douse daredemo_

 _Itsuka wa hone yo_

 _Hatenashi atenashi_

 _Warai banashi_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

 _Yo-ho-ho-ho Yo-ho-ho-ho,_

Et la soirée toucha à sa fin lorsque minuit sonna. Ils rentrèrent épuisés. Haru s'endormit dans les bras de son compagnon très heureux.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	9. Pas de titre

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 _Actuellement, Harry est un jeune loup garou 'mère' de deux enfants. Il a été violé par un loup solitaire, il a eut une mauvaise enfance. Il appartient à la meute de Fenrir, il est le frère de Shinji alpha de la meute japonaise._

Bienvenue au chapitre huit.

 **stormtrooper2 :** Effectivement le compagnon de Harry est japonais.

 **Maud (guest) :** Ah oui ? Je ne trouve pas.

 **adenoide :** Il suffit que dans la panique, ils prennent le mauvais avion et finissent ailleurs.

Joyeuses fêtes !

Bon d'accord, c'est un peu tôt.. Non c'est dans une semaine. Bref. Je sais que certains pensent que je vais trop vite mais honnêtement je trouve que la vitesse est normale, je n'aime pas trop m'attarder sur des choses qui peuvent être facilement résumer et qui n'ont pas besoin d'être développer. Néanmoins je comprend votre point de vue.

 **8.** **Je n'ai pas de titre pour vous.**

 _Werewolf Life_ a lancé récemment une chasse au loup violeur pour le faire répondre de ses crimes. Il était un loup solitaire banni de sa meute depuis trente ans à cause de son comportement envers les jeunes enfants. Actuellement, tous les Alpha étaient mobilisés pour traquer le loup solitaire qui ne se doutait de rien. Par ailleurs, durant leur traque, ils rencontrèrent des familles et même des soliraires qui étaient témoins du comportement de leur cible. Certains avaient été forcé brutalement dans la vie de loup garou, d'autres avaient brisé, quelques uns s'étaient donnés la mort. Le bilan était terrifiant. Et cela enrageait un peu les Alpha.

Tous les bêta étaient en charge gardant un œil sur ce qu'il se passait. La traque avait commencé il y a trois semaines, les Alpha le chassaient jour et nuit espérant que le vieux loup se fatigue. Ce dernier avait appris, d'une manière suspecte, l'existence des enfants nés du viol qu'il a fait subir à Haru. Les Alpha voulaient le trouver le plus vite possible, il semblerait que le vieux loup souhaitait voir les petits.

 **XXX**

Il était un loup né. Néanmoins il a grandit seul, orphelin dans un orphelinat rural du Japon où il était le seul non-humain.

 _Vêtements ? Check._

Il avait appris seul à maîtriser sa forme lupine jusqu'à ce que la meute de Shinji ne le trouve. Ce dernier traversait seul la campagne lorsque l'odeur du jeune loup atteignit ses narines.

 _Jouets ? Check._

Shinji avait pris rapidement une décision, il envoya deux de ses meilleurs traqueurs pour trouver le jeune loup.

 _Cadeaux ? Check._

Il s'appelait Ayaki, cela voulait dire esprit de soi.

 _Attendez.. Non ! J'ai pas les cadeaux de Haru. Oh non quel imbécile je fais ! Stupide Ayaki !_

Il ferma son carnet, il le rangea dans son sac et se précipita hors du domaine sous les regards surpris des autres loups. Ayaki passa à toute vitesse devant son Alpha se transformant au passage pour aller plus vite vers la ville pour les cadeaux.

 _C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Haru.. Et je ne l'ai pas encore ! Kuso (merde) !_

Lors d'un été au Japon, Haru avait rencontré Ayaki pendant une visite. Ils avaient tous les deux sympathisé et ils étaient devenus amis au fur à mesure des deux mois. Haru resta en contact avec lui envoyant des lettres au sujet de ce qu'il se passait. Ainsi à travers les lettres, les deux loups développaient un lien fort et puissant qui s'amplifia à Poudlard. Dans le plus grand des secrets, Haru et Ayaki se mirent ensemble. Néanmoins ils étaient tous les deux sûrs que Fenrir et Shinji le savaient.

 _Qu'est-ce qui lui plairait ? Jouets.. Non.. Jeu vidéo ? Sympa... Livres ? Oh oui bonne idée._

Alors que Ayaki plongé dans ses pensées faisait son shopping en centre ville, Shinji le suivait tranquillement attendant que Ayaki le remarque.

 _À quand le mariage ?_ songea Shinji voulant honorer la tradition familiale.

 **XXX**

« Haru... » soupira un loup.

« Vous ne passerez pas ! » tonna Haru devant une assemblée de loup.

Remus saisit le plus jeune et le poussa sur le côté ignorant les protestations de ce dernier.

« Reeeeeeemuuuuuuuus... » gémit Haru alors que ce dernier le tirait hors de la pièce.

« Arrête donc tes singeries jeune homme. » gronda d'un air moqueur Remus.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du fils de Lily comprenant immédiatement le comportement de Remus, l'ami de sa mère. Remus se sentait nostalgique, il voulait faire des blagues sur la meute, ce serait fun.

« Oh non. Hors de question. » intervint Fenrir les séparant immédiatement.

Hors de question qu'une nouvelle guerre de blague ne frappe sa meute.

Hors. De. Question.

Il assigna Haru ailleurs pendant qu'il demanda à Remus de le suivre.

 **XXX**

Les enfants dormaient profondément, Haru était assis devant la télévisoon seul dans le salon avec son compagon. Tous les deux, fan de mangas et animes, étaient en train de regarder **Fairy Tail.**

« Lucy est génial. Ses esprits sont puissants surtout les Zodiacs. Étant donné qu'il faut neaucoup de magie pour former un lien entre Earthland et le monde céleste, Lucy doit avoir une réserve assez large. Ainsi Lucy peut invoquer trois esprits. Et maintenant elle peut utiliser Star Dress.. » commenta Haru les yeux rivés sur l'esprit.

« Exactement. Elle est brave, courageuse et altruiste. J'aime bien son caractère. » agréa Ayaki tenant un verre d'eau dans sa main gauche.

Il était environ quatre heures trente-sept du matin. Demain ils allaient être fatigué. Mais la nuit était le meilleur moment pour regarder les animes sans être dérangé.

 **XXX**

Loin de là, où la bonne humeur était d'ordre, un ancien mage noir commençait à éveiller son pouvoir qui avait scellé. Son être criait, son cœur rageait, ses partisans s'étaient agenouilles dont son plus fidèle servant : Tom Riddle Jedusor. Un sourire cruel apparut sur ses lèvres, il allait se lever et dominer ce monde qui l'avait scellé au loin. Ils allaient payer leur maîtrise.

« Fidèles, voilà des années que j'attends ma libération. Aujourd'hui mon pouvoir coule à nouveau dans mes veines.. Je vais me préparer, vous allez vous préparer, nous partons en guerre dans cinq ans. Nous allons rayer de cette carte tous ces misérables qui se mettront sur notre chemin. » déclara l'inconnu provoquant un frisson général.

« Oui _Seigneur._ »

 **XXX**

Là où aucun être vivant ne pouvait accéder, devant une boule de cristal, deux personnes fixaient avec dégoût le personnage maléfique qui allait frapper le Royaume des vivants.

« Seigneur des Morts. Mère Nature. » salua une femme sans âge.

« Mère Magie. » saluèrent les deux autres.

« Il est libéré. La prophétie est en marche.. Ton champion sera t-il prêt ? » demanda le Seigneur des Morts.

« Il le sera. » affirma Mère Magie déterminée.

« Il le faut ou le Royaume sera perdu. » murmura Mère Nature.

 **Fin du chapitre.**


	10. Origine I

**Disclaimer :**

Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **Thunder-Death :** Bonjour ou bonsoir, ça dépend quand vous lisez ceci, j'ai une annonce à faire. Je ne pense que cela vous plaise que je vous le dise mais en tant qu'auteure je me dois de vous le dire, c'est mon devoir, et je ne peux pas vous laisser dans le noir trop longtemps. Chers lecteurs, je... **BONNE ANNÉE !** Voilà, voilà.. Non j'ai vraiment fais ça ? Oui, je crois bien. L'arc **Origine** commence..

 **lololitaoe :** Ah, tu ne t'y attendais pas.

 **adenoide (guest) :** Peut-être, je pense que tu trouveras ta réponse.

 **stormtrooper 2 :** Hello. Les choses commencent à changer, le Royaume sera t-il perdu ? Ah que des mystères. Tu devras peut-être ta réponse dans ce chapitre.

 **Auriane07 (guest) :** Je suis contente que tu as adore.

 **Thunder-Death :** Merci à tous pour vos retours, vos follows et vos favoris.

Bonne lecture.

 **XXX**

 **9\. Origine I.**

Il était officiellement perdu. Il voulait simplement trouvé un supermarché pour faire quelques courses le temps des vacances. Même en étant un loug garou, il avait réussi à se perdre. Il n'en pouvait plus de lui-même. Ce n'était pas la première que cela arrivait. Il soupira en cherchant son téléphone dans ses poches. Peut-être que Google Map allait l'aider.. Enfin il y avait plutôt intérêt ! Bon sang ! Pourquoi se perdait-il ? Ah ! Mais c'était parce qu'il était distrait ! Probablement. Était-ce ça ? Et merde, tant pis. Que disait Google Map ? Ah, il y a un supermarché non loin de là où il se situait. Haru se pinça le nez. Quelle était cette odeur nauséabonde ? Et comme un débile, il la suivait. Haru soupira, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Ah ! Fichu curiosité.

Il y a deux semaines, ses deux enfants avaient fêté leurs deux ans. Les jumeaux avaient reçu plein de cadeaux de la part des membres de la meute. Les louveteaux avaient pu se transformer pour la première fois. Haru avait été très heureux. Le jeune homme de dix-huit ans avait emmené sa famille en vacance à Los Angeles. Ils avaient même préparé un road trip aux États-Unis passant du Sud au Nord du pays. Bon, Remus avait été un peu boudeur, lui aussi voulait des vacances après tout alors il décida de faire une surprise à son compagnon en l'emmenant en Australie. Haru entra d'un pas pressé dans le supermarché recevant quelques regards, il attrapa un panier et commença à faire ses courses. Les passants comme les employés ne cessaient de le fixer, ils pouvaient tous lire l'irritation sur le visage du jeune homme. Haru paya ses courses, et sortit aussi rapidement qu'il était entré.

 **XXX**

 _Enfant.. Enfant.._

Il ne se considérait pas comme étant fou. Bien que parfois il se comportait comme tel. Selon Shinji - son demi-frère - c'était un gène familiale. Haru songeait parfois qu'il fallait se calmer et prendre le temps de réfléchir avant d'agir.

 _Enfant.. Enfant..._

Il était juste un loup garou, mère de ses deux enfants Perospero et Compote. Il avait un compagnon et une famille dans deux meutes différentes. Tout allait très bien.

 _Enfant.. Suis ma voix..._

Haru jura dans sa barbe regardant encore une fois autour de lui. Il n'imaginait pas les choses.. Il n'était pas encore à ce stade. Il s'adossa contre un mur et ferma les yeux. Était-ce la fatigue ou simplement autre chose dont il n'avait pas encore réellement conscience ? Étonnemment, son instinct se penchait sur la deuxième option qui paraissait très logique.

 _Enfant... Tu m'entends.. Je le sais..._

D'accord, quelqu'un était en train de lui parler dans sa tête. Mais pourtant son cœur lui disait de suivre la voix. Haru finit par céder au bout de dix longues minutes d'hésitation. Il envoya un message à son compagnon en disant qu'il sera en retard. Il se concentra sur la voix la suivant sans un mot.

 _Je suis là.. Derrière toi..._

Il se retourna. Haru lâcha un juron quand le décor autour de lui se mit à changer. Une silhouette imposante apparut en face de lui, en vérité il ressemblait à un loup garou. L'homme ou le loup garou sourit en lisant ses pensées.

 _Tu es enfin là.. jeune homme. Je pense que je dois me présenter proprement. Je m'appelle Kiba, je suis **officiellement** le premier loup garou. Le premier en vérité ou devrais-je dire les premiers sont mes enfants Akira et Kira. Ils sont le fruit de mon union avec un être humain - mon compagnon. Mère Magie a eut autrefois une fille, puissante et majestueuse, mais cette enfant était née de l'union entre la Magie, la Mort et la Nature. Alors elle fit naître peu à peu des espèces pour peupler le monde : les créatures magiques. Quand son temps fut terminé, elle explosa comme un feu d'artifice. Les humains eurent la possibilité de maîtriser une fine partie de la magie oubliant peu à peu les origines du Royaume. Tu ne le sais pas encore, jeune homme, tu as un long chemin à faire. Je ne peux pas tout te dire car tu n'es pas prêts. Trouve mes frères et mes sœurs, ils te diront, ils te guideront._

Le paysage changea doucement, Haru se retrouva dans la même ruelle où il se trouvait auparavant. Très choqué, le jeune homme rentra dans la maison de vacances où son compagnon l'attendait. Il ferma les yeux dès que sa tête toucha le coussin, son corps était **si** épuisé.

 **XXX**

Haru ne laissa pas ce qu'il avait entendu le perturber durant le reste des vacances. Il profita joyeusement et sainement de ses vacances avant de retourner à la meute. Actuellement, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir annoncer ce qu'il avait entendu aux deux meutes. Le jeune homme soupira en s'enroulant dans sa couverture. Que pouvait-il dire ? ' Hey vous savez quoi ? J'ai rencontré l'ancêtre des loups-garou.. ' Non il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le dire. Les gens le prendraient pour quelqu'un qui s'est cogné la tête très fort. Il décida de garder les informations pour lui-même ne voulant pas briser le bonheur.

Cela faisait un an et demi que le loup violeur a été attrapé. Quelque chose d'incroyable s'était passé, un évènement si rare et majestueux qu'il l'avait laissé sans voix. Un homme était apparu au milieu de l'audience, il portait des vêtements sombres et tenait dans sa main gauche une faux. Il se présenta lui-même en étant **Charon**. Il disait qu'il voulait simplement prendre l'âme du loup violeur. Toute l'audience l'avait regardé faire son travail sans un mot, trop choquée pour réagir. À sa disparition, les victimes dont Harry avaient pleuré de joie.

 **XXX**

 _Fille de la Mort_

 _Emprisonnée fut-elle._

 _Fille de la Nature_

 _Empoisonnée fut-elle._

 _Fille de la Magie_

 _Trahie fut-elle._

 _Les années ont passé_

 _Et le Royaume s'est lentement écroulé._

 _Un enfant est né_

 _Tortué fut-il._

 _Un enfant s'est élevé_

 _Aidé fut-il_

 _Un enfant a soulevé ses cendres_

 _Soutenu fut-il_

 _Pour apporter un nouvel âge_

 _Choisi fut-il._

 _Héritier de celle qui amena la Vie_

 _Accomplira bien des épreuves_

 _Pour un monde meilleur._

 **XXX**

Tel fut les mots prononcés par Luna Lovegood.


	11. Origine II

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **Thunder-Death** : _Bienvenue à tous dans la deuxième partie de Origine._

 _Je pense qu'il y aura au moins trois parties pour l'Arc Origine donc il ne reste qu'une seule partie à écrire après celle-là. . Ensuite ce sera l'Arc du Changement.. Par ailleurs, il y aura une transition mais chut... Mais je n'ai pas encore décidé tous les chapitres._

 _J'écris au grès de mes envies et de mon inspiration._

D'abord je souhaite remercier ceux qui ont laissé une review, ceux qui lisent l'histoire, ceux qui la suivent et l'aiment.

 **[Review]**

 **Adenoide (guest) :** Exactement. Merci ~

 **stormtrooper2 :** Salut. Il faut bien avancer dans le temps, Harry a certes une prophétie sur ses épaules, il sera pourtant la clé qui délivrera le Royaume de son emprisonnement et de sa Souffrance.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

 **X~X~X**

 _Fille de la Mort_

 _Emprisonnée fut-elle._

 _Fille de la Nature_

 _Empoisonnée fut-elle._

 _Fille de la Magie_

 _Trahie fut-elle._

 _Les années ont passé_

 _Et le Royaume s'est lentement écroulé._

 _Un enfant est né_

 _T_ _orturé fut-il._

 _Un enfant s'est élevé_

 _Aidé fut-il_.

 _Un enfant a soulevé ses cendres_

 _Soutenu fut-il_.

 _Pour apporter un nouvel âge_

 _Choisi fut-il._

 _Héritier de celle qui amena la Vie_

 _Accomplira bien des épreuves_

 _Pour un monde meilleur._

 **XXX**

L'éternel silence, ce mortel silence qui sillonait terre et mer à travers des endroits peu probable. Fut-il si joyeux de trouver celui qui apportera le repos des âmes, celui qui brisera la longue histoire des sorciers, qui rendra la liberté à ceux qui ont été emprisonné.Triste fut-il que les larmes de ceux qui ont bâti ce Royaume soient ignorés. Ah ! Si dur, si insensible.

 _ **Enfant !**_

 _ **Ton cœur me fait souffrir, toi, notre élu tu as tant souffert que j'en souffre.**_

 _ **Tu as été choisi par Magie, Mort et Nature**_

 _ **pour rétablir à ce jour ce que ce Royaume aurait dû être.**_

 _ **Moi, Orion, ancêtre des Centaures.**_

 _ **Je te donne ma bénédiction.**_

Et à travers le monde comme les étoiles, des centaures criaient et pleuraient comme la voix de Orion résonnait.

 **XXX**

Ayaki embrassait passionnement son compagnon Haru qui le tenait dans ses bras chauds et confortables.

Le couple était allongé sur un grand lit dans l'une des plus belles chambres de l'hôtel, les enfants de Haru dormaient profondément.

Ils avaient décidé de faire un tour du monde pour améliorer un peu leur relation et surtout prendre du temps pour soi-même.

Par ailleurs, Haru lui avouait quelque chose de très important, quelque chose qu'il s'était passé quand les jumeaux avaient deux ans.

Très surpris, Ayaki le pardonna rapidement comprenant pourquoi Haru avait été hésitant à le dire.

À vrai dire, seul Ayaki connaissait ce petit fait. Ils étaient partis pour un voyage de trois ans dans le monde.

Cela faisait seulement un an qu'ils étaient partis.

Le jeune homme enveloppa son compagnon à l'âme brisée dans une solide étreinte.

Puis le couple s'endormit.

 **XXX**

Il pleuvait des cordes.

Ou comme les américains disaient, il pleuvait des chats et des chiens.

Les nuages recouvraient complètement le ciel. La famille de loup garous avait été forcé de quitter la ville où ils étaient à cause des chasseurs de loup garou.

Ayaki avait été obligé de retenir son compagnon pour éviter plus de problème.

Haru avait voulu étriper un chasseur quand celui-ci a essayé de tuer l'un de ses enfants.

Perospero et Compote, tous deux âgés de trois ans, dormaient profondément dans les bras de Haru.

Ils voyageaient, actuellement, dans la forêt en silence. Les loup garous était capable de vivre en société, en communauté et dans la nature.

« On devrait trouver un endroit où nous installer pendant quelques temps. » fit Ayaki brisant le silence qu'il s'était installé pendant les trois dernières heures.

« Tu as raison. Je pense que la nuit va bientôt tomber. Il faudrait trouver une caverne.. ou un endroit abandonné. » accepta Haru quelques secondes plus tard.

 **XXX**

 **Élu.**

 **Ton cœur si souffrant,**

 **Ton âme si amère,**

 **Ton esprit si triste,**

 **M'a touché au plus profond de moi.**

 **Tu as tant souffert,**

 **Tu as tant vécu,**

 **Et pourtant tu as tenu bon.**

 **Je suis Lucille, succube.**

 **Je te donne ma bénédiction.**

 ** _Qu'un enfant puisse subir tant de cruauté._**

 ** _Qu'un enfant puisse entendre tant de haine._**

 ** _Qu'un enfant puisse supporter tant de coups._**

 ** _Qu'un enfant puisse réussir à se relever._**

 ** _Qu'un enfant si brisée soit l'élu de ce Royaume._**

 ** _Moi, Adrien, incube._**

 ** _Je t'offre ma bénediction._**

 **XXX**

La magie de Haru changeait au fil des jours, au fil des semaines, au fil de l'année qui passait. Le loup garou ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Le lien entre Haru et Ayaki se renforçait jour après jour.

Par ailleurs, Ayaki était celui qui travaillait le plus ces derniers temps car Haru était tombé enceinte au grand bonheur de Ayaki et de lui-même.

En faisant un test magique chez les lutins, fort intéressant, ils avaient découvert que Haru allait avoir une autre paire de jumeaux.

 **XXX**

Les lutins étaient un peuple mystérieux. Ils étaient farceurs et travailleurs, ils étaient également très généreux.

Parfois ils protégeaient les jeunes enfants qui étaient vendus ou abandonnés dans certains pays du monde.

Ils les adoptaient par le sang et l'âme dans leur communauté.

Les deux loup garous avaient été surpris d'apprendre un peu plus sur le peuple des lutins.

Ces derniers les avaient rencontré et acceuilli joyeusement alors qu'ils se baladaient en Allemagne dans la forêt noire.

 **XXX**

Luna Lovegood fixait le mur en face d'elle. Ses yeux perdus fixaient le mur, l'expression de son visage était complètement vide.

La perte de sa mère avait toujours pesé sur son esprit.

L'humiliation et l'harcèlement de ses camarades l'avaient énormément blessé.

Et la mort de son père.. avait été la goutte qui a fait débordé le vase.

La jeune femme ne dormait presque plus, elle mangeait à peine, et elle ne sortait plus d'où elle était installée.

C'est-à-dire, loin des sorciers.

 **X** **~X~X**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre._**

 ** _Donc Haru va avoir de nouveaux enfants._**

 ** _Les choses sont en train de changer pour lui comme pour Luna._**

 ** _Je songe à introduire Luna plus profondément dans le prochain chapitre._**

 ** _Voilà voilà._**

 ** _À la prochaine._**


	12. Origine III

**DISCLAIMER :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

 **Thunder-Death :** _It's been a long time._ _Je suis très bien consciente de ça.. Ces derniers temps ont été fou, j'ai été très fatigué etc. Enfin je suis toujours aussi fatiguée, j'espère pouvoir avancé au max durant ces vacances. Peut-être même conclure cette histoire, peut-être je ne sais pas._

 **Review**

 **adenoide (guest)** : Merci !

 **stormtrooper2 :** Oui, oui ils gardent le contact. Ils ont un téléphone après tout.. Mais de là à retourner dans la meute ? Non, non. Je ne pense pas.

 **X~X~X**

 **11\. Origine III.**

Haru avait les yeux fermés se sentant en sécurité, il était pleinement conscient de son environnement entouré de lutins. Il se sentait tellement bien. La fatigue l'avait quitté, mais Haru était certain que cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Son compagnon s'occupait des jumeaux Compote et Perospero (référence One Piece pour ceux qui demandent) pendant qu'il prenait du temps pour lui-même. Il apprenait à utiliser la magie de la musique avec Olaf (dois-je vraiment précisé?) le chef des lutins.

Aller au plus profond de soi-même pour trouver son noyau de magie, et d'extirper la magie de l'âme. Les deux rentrèrent en résonnance, ils explosèrent et enveloppèrent le cœur de Haru avec chaleur. La mélodie commença à jouer à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de lui, et inconsciemmet il enchanta tout le monde.

 _ **[Wake Up - Black Veil Brides]**_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, wake up_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, Réveille-toi !_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, wake up_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, Réveille-toi !_

 _All we know is time_

 _Nous savons tous que le temps_

 _That's slipping from our lives_

 _S'échappe de nos vies_

 _A world that kept the truth_

 _Un monde qui garde la vérité_

 _Hidden in the lies_

 _Cachée sous les mensonges_

 _Standing on a stage_

 _Debout sur une scène_

 _Bleeding out our youth_

 _Saignant notre jeunesse_

 _Create a holy war_

 _A créer une guerre sainte_

 _And sell it back to you_

 _Et tenter de vous la vendre_

 _We'll shout it from the tallest building_

 _Nous le crierons du plus haut des bâtiments_

 _We won't let them turn away_

 _Nous ne les laisserons pas se détourner_

 _We'll show them what they've made_

 _Nous leur montrerons de quoi nous sommes fait_

 _We'll be here when their heart stops beating_

 _Nous serons là quand leurs cœurs cesseront de battre_

 _We, the nation of today_

 _Nous, la nation d'aujourd'hui_

 _Our hopes that never fade_

 _Nos espoirs ne fanent jamais_

 _We'll be here when their heart stops beating_

 _Nous serons là quand leurs cœurs cesseront de battre_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, wake up_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, Réveille-toi !_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, wake up_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, Réveille-toi !_

 _See it in our eyes_

 _Je le vois dans nos yeux_

 _That we were never blind_

 _Nous n'avons jamais été aveuglé_

 _I will fight for you_

 _Je me battrai pour toi_

 _Until the day I die_

 _Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle_

 _We'll shout it from the tallest building_

 _Nous le crierons du plus haut des bâtiments_

 _We won't let them turn away_

 _Nous ne les laisserons pas se détourner_

 _We'll show them what they've made_

 _Nous leur montrerons de quoi nous sommes fait_

 _We'll be here when their heart stops beating_

 _Nous serons là quand leurs cœurs cesseront de battre_

 _We, the nation of today_

 _Nous, la nation d'aujourd'hui_

 _Our hopes that never fade_

 _Nos espoirs ne fanent jamais_

 _We'll be here when their heart stops beating_

 _Nous serons là quand leurs cœurs cesseront de battre_

 _We won't let them turn away_

 _Nous ne les laisserons pas se détourner_

 _We'll show them what they've made_

 _Nous leur montrerons de quoi nous sommes fait_

 _We'll be here when their heart stops beating_

 _Nous serons là quand leurs cœurs cesseront de battre_

 _We, the nation of today_

 _Nous, la nation d'aujourd'hui_

 _Our hopes that never fade_

 _Nos espoirs ne fanent jamais_

 _We'll be here when their heart stops beating_

 _Nous serons là quand leurs cœurs cesseront de battre_

 _We won't let them turn away_

 _Nous ne les laisserons pas se détourner_

 _We'll show them what they've made_

 _Nous leur montrerons de quoi nous sommes fait_

 _We'll be here when their heart stops beating_

 _Nous serons là quand leurs cœurs cesseront de battre_

 _We, the nation of today_

 _Nous, la nation d'aujourd'hui_

 _Our hopes that never fade_

 _Nos espoirs ne fanent jamais_

 _We'll be here when their heart stops beating_

 _Nous serons là quand leurs cœurs cesseront de battre_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, wake up_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, Réveille-toi !_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, wake up_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, Réveille-toi !_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, wake up_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, Réveille-toi !(/i_

 _)Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, wake up_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, Réveille-toi !_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, wake up_

 _Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, Réveille-toi !_

Inconsciemment, à son insu, le jeune homme avait figé presque figé le temps. Tous les lutins le fixaient sous le choque. Et à travers le monde, à travers les contrés, les rivières, et les océans, toutes les créatures magiques et même les sorciers ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il passait. La magie enveloppait, à présent, pleinement le monde et renouvelait les réserves du monde entier. Des réserves inconnues aux peuples magiques. Tous les humains étaient, contrairement à ce que les sorciers pensaient, dôtés de pouvoirs mahiques. Haru était en train de leur donner espoir, de donner à ce monde un nouvel espoir, un nouvel avenir.

La Nature grandissait, s'étirait, de s'élançait. La magie de l'élu était enchanteur. Les bébés, à l'intérieur, de Haru semblaient même apprécié sa voix et sa magie. Par ailleurs, récemment le couple avait décidé comme ils allaient nommer la paire de jumeaux. Ils allaient être Takeru et Takeshi. Haru avait hâte d'accoucher, il avait hâte ses nouveaux enfants. Il pensait d'ailleurs que Perospero et Compote allaient être excités de voir de nouveaux frères.

 **Transition.**

« Qui est ce gars là ? » demanda Haru 'mère de quatre enfants'.

« Un nouveau seigneur des ténèbres. » répondit gravement Dumbledore.

« Et il n'offre pas de cookie. » renchérit Shinji avec un petit rire sous le regard confus du directeur.

 **Transition.**

« Joyeux anniversaire Perospero ! Compote ! » s'exclama joyeusement Haru en les embrassant sur leur joue respective.

« Merci mama ! »

 **Transition.**

« Avez-vous ce que j'ai demandé ? » demanda une voix calme et puissante.

« Oui monsieur. »

 **Transition.**

« Qui est ce Harry Potter, Tom ? » demanda le mage noir avec colère.

« L'élu de la prophétie monseigneur. » répondit Tom.

L'autre se mit à rire faisant frissonner l'assemblée même Tom. Il déclara sur un ton vicieux :

« Alors je le détruirai lentement. »

 **X~X~X**

 **Fin du chapitre.**

 **Thunder-Death :** _Merci d'avoir lu. L'arc du changement va arriver, le combat entre ce mage noir et Haru commencera.. L'avenir du Royaume Magique est en jeu._


	13. Fin ou renouveau ?

**DISCLAIMER :**

Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K Rowling.

 **Thunder-death :** L'arc du changement est rassemblé en un seul chapitre, il y a moins cinq parties dans ce chapitre. Le chapitre est le dernier de tous les chapitres. Il marquera la fin de l'histoire. Je pense que la partie la plus difficile sera le combat ultime pour un monde meilleur, deux puissants sorciers, un seul gagnera, un seul apportera le changement au Royaume de la Magie. J'espère que cette dernière partie vous plaira.

 **DERNIER CHAPITRE**

 **FIN OU RENOUVEAU ?**

Qui était-il ? La puissance magique faisait frémir le monde sorcier depuis quelques années. Fier, disait-on. Inconnu, murmurait on. Ce sorcier fort puissant, au-dessus de Dumbledore lui-même, avait été scellé plusieurs années auparavant par les esprits des Fondateurs de Poudlard dans l'espoir que la prophétie se réalise. Les Fondateurs ; Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle ; avaient unis leur pouvoir pour sceller pendant plusieurs années le sorcier. Il s'appelait Henry Riddle. Né dans les années 1400 soit plusieurs années après la mort des fondateurs de Poudlard. Il avait été pendant un temps à Poudlard dans la maison de Poufsouffle néanmoins son attitude et son comportement lui avaient valu son renvoi. Il étudia par la suite dans une autre école de magie. Henry était déjà puissant à dix-sept grâce à l'entraînement et l'endoctrinement de ses parents dès son plus jeune âge. Malgré sa loyauté envers sa famille, il tomba amoureux d'une sorcière née de famille non magique. Cette dernière l'aima comme il l'aima. Elle fut tuée lors de la guerre civile qui opposa l'organisation de ses parents au ministère. À sa mort, Henry perdit toute notion d'amour haïssant encore plus la société. Son père fut tué lors d'un raid tandis que sa mère fut exécutée. Henry prit la tête de la secte la conduisant d'une main de fer. Son opposant de l'époque, descendant de Serpentard, décida de convoquer les Fondateurs de Poudlard pour l'aider dans son combat. Le descendant de Serpentard sacrifia sa vie pour protéger l'école tout en protégeant ses nouveaux nés. Henry fut scellé pendant de nombreuses années. Mais le descendant de Henry apparut – Henry avait mis enceinte une sorcière de la secte pour assurer la survie de la lignée – et libéra au bout d'un bon nombre d'année. Henry Riddle était prêt à renverser le monde, à le soumettre à sa suprématie, à tuer l'enfant de la prophétie - descendant des fondateurs – et à tuer ceux qui n'entraient pas dans le code du sang.

Tom Jedusor ou connu sous le nom Voldemort était un intermédiaire. Il était né d'un père non magique et d'une sorcière. Il a grandi dans un orphelinat, amer et froid envers ceux qui voulaient devenir son ami, il fut réparti à Serpentard où il causa un bon nombre de problème. Il forgea, sous le nom de Voldemort, violence et terreur. Il avait essayé de tromper la mort en brisant son âme en morceau. Néanmoins ce n'était pas un jeu, la mort reprenait lentement son dû le tuant lentement et douloureusement. Même s'il avait réussi à libérer Henry Riddle – son ancêtre – le sorcier savait qu'il n'entrerait jamais dans la catégorie des bon sangs comme disait son ancêtre. Il n'était qu'un pantin aux yeux de son ancêtre. Pourtant, Tom avait un peu d'espoir. Tous les fidèles que Voldemort avaient rassemblé étaient fidèles à Henry. Ce dernier ne manquait pas de le rappeler à Voldemort. Henry voyait parfaitement que son descendant mourrait. Bien qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi. Son plan marchait à meilleur, utiliser un enfant amer – qui ne sera jamais comme lui – pour arriver à ses propres. Mais à l'insu de Henry, certains partisans étaient des espions. Comme par exemple : Severus Rogue. L'ami de Lily Evans, mère de Harry Potter.

Peu de personnes dans le monde savait qu'il existait des portails magiques. Ces portails magiques étaient très peu visibles, seuls ceux doter de certaines capacités pouvaient les voir. Que ce soit des sorciers, des créatures magiques ou encore des personnes dites non magique – dans ce cas-là il en existait plein – les portails étaient visibles grâce à trois couleurs : gris, bleu, rouge. Il y avait un portail qui menait au Royaume des Morts, un portail qui menait à l'autre bout de la Terre, un autre qui menait au Sanctionnaire, et pleins d'autre portails. Puis, il y avait des protections magiques un peu partout dans le monde pour éviter que la population humaine et animale ne soient blessées. Les portails comme les protections magiques servaient à équilibrer la magie dans le monde. Si les barrières de protection lâchaient, des piques de magie frapperaient les populations les plus proches produisant mort et désastre. Si les portails magiques mourraient, ce serait mauvais pour le monde entier.

Quelques portails avaient disparu, sans laisser de trace. Les populations les plus pauvres en avaient énormément souffert, de nombreuses maladies étaient apparus et avaient causé la mort de plus de dix milliers de personnes en très peu de temps. C'était en Inde. En Afrique, la situation se compliquait dangereusement, les gouvernements ne savaient plus quoi malgré les aides humanitaires envoyés par l'ONU. Les morts se multipliaient à cause de nombreuses nouvelles maladies qui provoquaient des morts rapides. La magie devenait de plus en plus instable. La mortalité était largement plus présente chez les non magique que chez les sorciers. Les autorités sorcières commençaient à s'apercevoir de cela, notamment aux États-Unis lorsqu'une vingtaine d'enfant de familles non magiques ont soudainement connu la mort. Le phénomène devenait peu à peu planétaire.

De l'autre côté, Henry Riddle n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il commandait des armées à travers les campagnes là où il y a moins de population pour prendre les habitants par surprise. Il commandait plusieurs raids partout en Europe évitant l'Angleterre où l'ordre du Phénix avait pris le contrôle du ministère par un coup d'État. La guerre était à la porte, les combats étaient de plus en plus violents. Le monde magique n'avait jamais été aussi endommagé. Les barrières faiblissaient, les non magiques découvraient peu à peu le monde caché. Ce que les sorciers – surtout les Anglais – oubliaient, c'était que les non magiques avaient développé des armes capables de les détruire. Imaginez donc la surprise quand les militaires français et anglais ont sauvagement répliqué avec leurs armes sur les partisans de Henry Riddle.

Sauver le monde n'était pas à l'origine dans le programme. Haru le savait pertinemment. Il était un père – mère – de quatre enfants et il avait un bon compagnon. Deux meutes les entouraient correctement, de nombreuses espèces semblaient se lier à Haru qui était tel un aimant lors de ses voyages. Il voyageait beaucoup avec sa famille et tout seul voulant à tout prix découvrir le monde qui la vu naître. Le loup était au courant du fait qu'il était l'élu, celui qui donna la paix dans le monde. Bon, en disant ça, eh bien, ça sonnait bien de dire comme ça. Bref, grâce à ses voyages, et ses nombreuses rencontres, Haru s'ancra dans la politique alors que les alliés se multipliaient. L'origine lui avait révélé. Le changement était en cours, la magie changeait déjà reprenant sa puissance d'autrefois. Haru était prêt physiquement, mentalement, magiquement à aider le monde, le Royaume magique, Mère Magie a reprendre le dessus. Que la paix soit faite. Il fronça les sourcils en refermant un livre. Il se renseignait depuis plusieurs temps sur ses ennemis avant que la bataille ne commence. La guerre se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Les Gobelins s'étaient alliés à lui.

Tous les humains non magique semblaient halluciner. Ils voyaient des choses qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Les autorités locales étaient sur les nerfs comme les différents gouvernements, tous les pays étaient sous tension. Des centaines de personnes étaient sauvagement assassiné par une espèce de secte – dixit les non magiques – et ces attaques provoquaient la crainte dans la population. L'armée avait été mobilisé, elle avait joint les forces policières. Au siège de l'ONU, une réunion était en train de se tenir. La sécurité était murmurée, les craintes étaient dévoilées, et les morts s'encombraient. L'arme du crime restait mystérieuse, la police scientifique pouvait en quelque sort déterminer la cause de la mort mais l'arme semblait complètement inexistante. Puis, au fil des jours, plusieurs témoins rapportèrent des faits troublants.

Des gens portant des robes avec des baguettes ? Des sorciers ? Les rumeurs coulaient, les chuchotements s'amplifiaient, la population des États-Unis munie d'arme était prête. Les sorciers du monde entier découvrirent au bout de plusieurs mois que le secret de leur existence avait été découvert. Les non magiques s'armaient, les gouvernements appelaient à la vigilance. Les pays semblaient pour la majorité arrêté comme si tout avait cessé de marcher. Plus d'importation, plus d'exploitation, plus d'exportation, plus de marchandises, plus d'école. Le temps s'était arrêté, certains mourraient par maladie nouvelle, d'autres par meurtre. La communauté sorcière du monde s'était réunie en urgence ne sachant pas comment gérer cette situation.

Haru s'était montré. Il était encadré par son Alpha Fenrir, son frère Shinji, son compagnon Ayaki. Il y avait la meilleure guérisseuse Nami, les meilleurs chasseurs, les meilleurs combattants. Tous les alliés s'étaient également ramenés et s'étaient rassemblés autour du jeune homme qui inspirait crainte, puissance et respect. Les sorciers n'avaient qu'à craindre. Dumbledore ne regrettait pas sa décision, il sourit d'un air fatigué à son ancien élève. Une alliance temporaire entre les deux communautés a été faite. L'offensive démarrait, Henry ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait.

« Je resterai avec les enfants. » promit Ayaki peu avant que Haru parte pour l'Angleterre où un certain sorcier posait des problèmes.

« Je suis désolé de te causer des problèmes. » s'excusa son compagnon rouge.

« Non. Non. Pas de ça Haru. Reviens en vie. Je t'aime. »

Et sur ces mots, Ayaki prit le visage du plus jeune et l'embrassa tendrement puis sauvagement. Les deux se séparèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes à bout de souffle. Haru sourit à son compagnon avant de rejoindre son frère, ce dernier l'attendait dans le hall du manoir où la meute de Shinji résidait. Les deux frères quittèrent le manoir grâce à un porteloin qui les emmena en pleine campagne anglaise. Ils furent accueilli par la résistance et quelques alliés.

 **XXX**

Un terrible silence avait pris place. Là où on disait que l'Angleterre était le berceau des sorciers. Là où deux adversaires, deux armés, deux raisons, allaient s'affronter. Le monde tremblait sous la pression magique, la mort était omniprésente – plus qu'elle ne l'était auparavant – et déjà plus d'un milliard de personnes avait été enterré. Ces personnes étaient soient tuées par la maladie, soient tuées par les sorciers de Henry. Ce dernier se régalait après chaque raid profitant d'un bon repas pour se vanter de ses exploits. Les deux armées étaient prêtes n'attendant que le signal de leur chef respectif. Qu'allait-il se passer ? L'un était ennemi ancien, l'autre était le dernier espoir d'un monde meilleur. Les batailles ont causé des pertes dans les deux camps. Ils ont été tous les deux impactés.

Henry se tenait tel un empereur les yeux froids rivés sur son adversaire, un jeune homme – un loup garou – qui paraissait confiant. Haru soutenait son regard. Il n'avait pas peur. Henry avait une main sur sa baguette, Haru avait une main sur son épée. Ils étaient tous les deux prêts, le sort du monde était dans leurs mains. Haru inspira un bon coup sentant le silence devenir pesant. Qui allait faire le premier mouvement ? Henry ricana puis il lança un sort – puissant – vers Haru à une foule vitesse. Néanmoins Haru l'esquiva. Le combat commença, les deux armées se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre – engagées et déterminées – pendant que les deux grands personnages s'affrontaient.

Les sorts étaient lancés, ils se fracassaient, ils fendaient. Et leurs lanceurs ne semblaient pas vouloir d'arrêter. Contrairement à Henry, Haru ne dépendait pas de la magie. Il utilisa plusieurs tactiques différentes dont aucune eut un résultat. Haru était conscient que son adversaire pourrait l'écraser mais dans son esprit Haru entendait des voix lui disaient qu'il avait toutes ses chances. Soudainement, Haru changea complètement de tactique, il disparut de la vision de Henry et cacha sa signature magique. La magie de Henry s'entrechoqua avec celle de Haru. Les deux sorciers utilisaient de la magie informulée, Haru sentait la magie sauvage s'élevait en puissance en lui.

« Impossible. » murmura Henry ébahi par ce phénomène.

Il jeta un regard jaloux et froid à Haru qui haussa les épaules en riant un peu.

Une aura rouge apparut autour de Haru, ses soldats squelettes apparurent à ses côtés. Alors que ces derniers s'occupaient de distraire Henry, le jeune homme préparait une attaque rapide et puissante. Remus ainsi que Daphné Greengrass et Fenrir avaient travaillé tous les trois pour obtenir tous les horcruxes. Haru préférait que le combat soit bref, et non long. Tuer Henry sera nécessaire pour un monde meilleur.

« Petite merde ! Je vais te déchirer comme une vulgaire poupée ! » rugit Henry invoquant son familier.

Ce dernier cria. Haru se figea en entendant le cri. Qu'était-ce cri ? Les familiers étaient toujours avec la personne dont ils étaient liés. Peu importe ses choix, disaient certains. Haru ferma les yeux se demandant ce que c'était. Le familier cria de plus belle, Haru comprenait peu à peu pourquoi il agissait comme ça. Ce n'était pas un véritable lien, le familier de Henry était en train de mourir. Haru vit les yeux de Henry s'élargir lorsque ce dernier comprit ce que son familier s'apprêtait à faire. C'était le bon moment. Haru relâcha une petite boule de papier dans la direction de Henry. Ce dernier sourit comme un idiot ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait réellement. La petite boule rougissait, elle criait, elle grandissait, et Haru souriait. L'explosion secoua la plaine détruisant tout ce qu'il y avait au alentour. Henry n'était pas mort dans l'exploitation – au grand malheur de Haru qui voulait retrouver sa famille – il était seulement blessé. Ses pouvoirs semblaient déclinés, était très affaibli. Son familier avait coupé les ponts avec lui se détruisant lui-même.

Et le combat reprit furieusement. Henry ne laissait pas de répit à Haru. Ce dernier commençait à se fatiguer mais il gardait le rythme. Les deux étaient tellement concentrés dans leur combat qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas l'état de la zone. La poussière rendait la vision plus difficile, plus dangereuse. Les sorts pleuvaient, les runes frappaient, les blessures augmentaient. Haru perdit sa baguette dans la baguette, il envoya une série de couteau quand il aperçut une ouverture mais c'était tout simplement un piège de Henry. Haru décida de passer au plan B. Il dégaina son épée dépassant l'autre sorcier niveau vitesse. Les heures passaient, les deux adversaires fatiguaient mais continuaient sans se soucier de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur du combat.

Une lame transperça par derrière Henry. Sa baguette tomba de sa main gauche, il se mit à tousser du sang. Le sort d'invisibilité avait pleinement marché durant le plan. Haru retira sans douceur l'épée laissant le corps s'effondrer mort. Charon vint prendre le corps sans un mot ne se souciant pas du fait que Haru venait de le voir.

Haru ou Harry, loup garou, frère et père (enfin plus mère dans un certain sens) se laissa tomber à genoux alors que les célébrations se faisaient entendre. Il sourit appréciant enfin la quiétude qui entourait ce lieu. Il ne restait plus rien de Henry, il ne restait plus rien de l'armée de Henry. Haru évita les sorciers qui semblaient le vouloir le traiter en héros. Il alla voir ses alliés avant de quitter le champ de bataille anglais pour rejoindre sa famille.

 **XXX**

Le Royaume de Magie s'améliorait, tous les humains développaient des capacités magiques. La magie sauvage faisait vibrer le monde à nouveau. Il fallu un certain temps pour que Haru fasse une apparution publique. Tous ses alliés se montrèrent intimidants envers les sorciers cessent leur fanatisme dégoûtant. Certains construisaient des guildes, d'autres voulaient casser le mythe du sang et du monstre. Les années passèrent rapidement, environ une vingtaine d'année après la guerre, un surnom fit surface.

 **« Haru le loup au cœur d'argent. »**

Un sourire fleurit le visage de l'adulte alors qu'il regardait tranquillement ses enfants non loin de lui. Haru était heureux de sa vie. Ses enfants avaient trouvé leur compagnon, il était à nouveau enceinte (cette fois de son neuvième enfant). Ayaki enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'embrassa.

 **XXX**

« Merci Mère Magie. »

 _Merci mon Enfant._ Chuchota une voix féminine au creux de son oreille.

 **FIN**


End file.
